The Pretenders
by DizzyDawn007
Summary: Have you ever pretended? For your whole life? Would you be able to keep it up? What will happen when two Pretenders start talking? Nobody really knows, cause nobody really knows them. Now COMPLETE!
1. The Breakdown

**Hi! This is my new story! Thanks for reading it! I don't really have much else to say right now. **

The Pretenders

Chapter 1: The Breakdown

She was screaming into her favorite feather pillow. Again. The appliances were going crazy because she was upset. Again. She cried as she felt totally helpless and alone. Again.

It was the 2nd time in less than a month that it had happened. Hermione wished she had never come home at all; that she was still at Hogwarts. Her sister, Beth, was behaving worse than ever before, and she knew that her parents were counting on her to be the responsible one, even though Beth was older. She had made her parents upset because she supposedly went to spend the night at a friend's house and didn't tell them. Of course, it got all around the family, and her uncle had made a passing comment about Hermione having a 'cracked halo' now. Like she was supposed to be perfect all day, every day. Nobody knew how much that little comment they had all laughed at hurt her; how deeply it cut her. Hermione was so unhappy with life, but nobody knew that. And they never would.

Soon she was done crying and screaming, and she just lay there, wondering why she was the way she was. The well-known answer came immediately in her mind. It was a defense mechanism, her way of coping. She couldn't trust anyone. She would always have her doubts; no matter how many times people proved themselves. Nothing personal, she just couldn't, or wouldn't trust anyone. She would never let anyone see the real her. She could never be that vulnerable to anyone. She was only a Pretender. Hermione had given herself the name almost nine years ago. Only a Pretender.

An hour later, she was still just laying there, caught up in her thoughts. However, acting on a sudden, unexplainable urge, she got up and started to write. Yet another hour passed, and she was done. Sealing the letter, she called Thunder (the owl she had gotten when Crookshanks died the summer before sixth year) over, attached the letter, and whispered into the bird's ear. The owl looked strangely at her for a moment then took off. Hermione fell back into bed, being sure to avoid the pillow she had been crying into. 'I've done it now. No turning back.' She let her mind wander before finally settling into the darkness that was sleep.

Draco woke to a tapping noise. He checked his watch; it was two in the morning. What would an owl be doing here at this time? Getting out of the warm bed, he opened the window and let the beautiful gray bird in. He took the letter and the owl settled in, apparently waiting for a reply. He glanced over the letter's face, and saw it didn't say to whom it was addressed to. He opened it anyway, realizing it was meant for him by the owl's look. He began to read, and then paused. He looked at the owl again, thinking it was some joke or something. The owl didn't look away, and Draco decided to keep reading.

To: A Pretender

Hey. I'm sure you're confused. I'm not sure why I'm writing this, except to say that I just need to let it out, and I certainly couldn't do that if I knew who you were or you knew who I am. That is why I'll just call myself Thunder, after my owl. I trust her to take this to a person who'll understand, a person like me. A Pretender, that's what I call myself. Only because of the fact that nobody knows who I am, what I'm really like. I pretend all the time. I pretend that I hate the guy that I love. I pretend to love doing schoolwork, when really I'm such a procrastinator. I pretend I don't care when something upsets me. I pretend to care so much about my grades. I pretend to care so much about my family when really I despise them all. And I keep all my extremely sarcastic comments inside my head because everybody would think I'm mean, and that doesn't fit with the rest of my pretending. I'm so tired of pretending. I hate it, but I just can't stop. I can't bring myself to let even the closest of friends know me, to be that vulnerable. Now I'm putting myself on the line, and I'm not even sure why. Can you relate? All I'm going to say about myself is that I'm a girl, I'm 18, and I go to Hogwarts. Write back if you are a pretender, and if you're not, my owl has failed and you can just ignore this.

Thunder

Draco read the letter over four more times before it actually sunk in. Once it did, however, he was wide-awake and in shock. 'Do I really want to talk about my personal life? About how much I pretend also? Yes, I do.' He decided to write back right away. He was done rather quickly as he wrote fast, but instead of attaching the letter to Thunder, he gave it to his own owl, (which coincidentally, was named Lightning) and gave him strict orders to follow Thunder home. He gave both owls treats and they went on their way. Draco knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so instead, he set about organizing his closet. Again.

Tapping woke Hermione, much the same way it had awaken Draco, at nearly six in the morning. She really didn't want to get out of her warm bed, but stumbled to open the window anyway. She noticed there were two owls instead of just her own. Quickly shutting the window after they swooped in, she tried not to let the cool morning air in. Thunder went to her cage, and the unknown owl settled on her desk. Hermione realized the unknown owl was the one carrying the letter. Going to it, she untied it while the owl watched on. She was very glad that the person had written back, though she didn't show. Outwardly, she played it cool, incase the owl was watching her or something. You could never be too sure. Sounded paranoid, she knew that, but it was true. Breaking the seal, she read the letter.

Thunder,

Hey. I was shocked to get your letter, but almost relieved in a weird way too. That's a good name, a Pretender. I'm one too I guess, though I try not to think about it that much. Is it the same with you? We're actually pretty similar in some ways. I go to Hogwarts too, I'll be 18 in a couple of months, but I'm a boy. I guess we'll both be in our 7th year when we go back. I'll try not to think about who you could be, cause it'll just bug me, but I know it's better if we don't know who each other are. We pretend a lot of the same things too. I'm practically obsessed with a girl that thinks I hate her. What about your guy? Everyone thinks I want to be just like my father and that I adore him, but the truth is, I hate him more than anything. I pretend that I don't care about anything. I pretend to be a neat freak, but I love messes. Do you like messes? My whole life feels like a sham. Nothing is the way that I want it to be. Everyone thinks I'm this evil little cockroach. I pretend to believe all this shit about people and differences, but it's all my dad. I pretend that we're a perfect little family, but we're probably the most dysfunctional family you'll ever meet. I suppose that's enough for the first letter, so write back soon. Lightning is my owl's name, so that'll be mine too.

Lightning

She smiled her brightest smile, deciding to write back later that evening. Hermione cleared a spot on her desk that she designated PLP: Pretender's Letter's Pile. After placing the letter there and giving his owl a treat, she opened the window for him and then went to get breakfast since she was up.

Just as she was preparing to sit down with her chocolate pancakes, she heard a small tapping noise at the door. Thinking it might be another owl she opened the door only to find Beth. She dragged herself in.

"Thanks Herms. What are you doing up?"

"It's the morning. Don't call me Herms. Have you been out all night?"

"Don't tell mum, it's not that big of a deal. Do you want some?" She opened what Hermione took to be water, only to be confronted with a putrid smell, resembling nail polish remover and something she couldn't name.

"What is that?"

"Vodka. It's really good, and I think you'd make a fun drunk. Much better than now, anyway."

"Just go upstairs and take that shit with you. I don't want dad to come down and smell it."

"Fine, fine. See you later."

Hermione just grumped at her, her morning now ruined. By the time her dad came down, Hermione was done with her pancakes. After saying goodmorning, she asked for some money, as she planned on riding up to the library and then the pizza place not to far for lunch. Her dad gave her a little more than necessary and told her to have fun. Thanking him with a hug, she ran upstairs to get in the shower. Today she would find some good extracurricular reading material to last her the summer. After all, she wouldn't need to start her homework and all that reading until the second week in August.

**Hello again! How do you like the start of my new story? I won't beg you to review, but it makes me so happy to read that you enjoy reading it. I have one more thing: I said it in my first story, and I'll say it here, PLEASE don't tell me you hate it without telling me WHY you hate it! I don't mind people expressing their opinions, but it's really annoying to hear that someone hates my story when they didn't tell me why. It's just this thing that I have, so indulge, will ya? That's all for now!**

Dizzy 


	2. What's up peeps?

Chapter 2: What's up peeps?

Draco went down to eat breakfast at nearly ten. He had just finished with his closet (what? It's big) and realized he was hungry. He had his favorite, chocolate chip pancakes. His father was already gone for the day, and possibly longer, and his mother was most likely still in bed. It was a little-known fact that Narcissa Malfoy was a Hypochondriac. Draco tended to avoid her as much as possible.

Soon he was done and left his dishes in the sink, going upstairs. Pausing when he heard his mother crying, he started walking again when he heard one of her assistants comforting words. Idly wondering what she was upset about, he was at his room before he even knew it. Glancing around his room, he prepared himself for a day of flying and lying around. Life sure was good when no one else was around.

Hermione walked in smiling around dinnertime. She was almost at the top when her mother called her back downstairs. Setting her bag full of heavy books down, she trooped back down.

"Yes, mum?"

"We received your marks from Hogwarts dear."

"Oh! What were they?"

"They were all A's darling. In fact, in most classes, you had the highest grade you could get. We're both very proud of you."

"Oh, I knew it! Whose grade was the lowest, Potions?"

"Yes."

"Snape is so unfair!"

"Now darling, don't complain. You're father's in the kitchen, he wants you to help with dinner."

"What? I just got back. I'm not even hungry."

"Don't be difficult Hermione, go help your father. Beth's been hard to deal with lately, we don't need anymore problems."

"No! Have Beth do it!"

"Hermione! Don't yell at me! Now please, just because you've gotten good marks doesn't mean you can slack off everything else."

"Just because…I…URGH!"

Her hands clenched into fists, she turned around and stomped slowly up the stairs. She paused only to grab her bag and was soon in her room, slamming the door harshly. She wouldn't come out until everybody was asleep, which was bad, cause she was hungry. But Hermione wouldn't go downstairs, that was the way it always was. She wouldn't give in and let her parents win.

Deciding to write a letter, she cleared her desk space. Writing neatly, she tried to take up as much time as possible. Finally realizing she couldn't take up any more time, she attached the letter to Thunder and sent her on her way. Getting one of the books from her bag, she lied down and began to read, trying to forget about her life for a while.

* * *

Draco had just come in from flying when Thunder arrived. He detached the letter and gave her a treat, being sure to open the window for her when she left. He was surprised to receive a reply so soon.

* * *

Lightning,

Hey. I'm mad, and that's why I'm writing back so soon. My parents just got my grades, and they were really good, and then when I didn't listen to my mum about something, she said 'just because you got good grades doesn't mean you can slack off on everything else.' My sister drives me insane! My parents act so surprised whenever she acts up. I'm like 'Wow, it's Amazing! You actually thought she would change.' I mean, can you believe that? Ugh, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Yeah, I don't really dwell on it too much either. I guess that's the only way. Well, my guy is really interesting. He's in an opposing house, and everyone thinks I hate him, as he hates me. We're always getting into arguments and such; he challenges me a lot. But I like that. He's the first person I look for in a new class, no matter what it is. I don't even know why I like him so much. Isn't that crazy? There just seems to be something pulling me towards him, and it drives me insane! I even do this thing that might be considered a game inside my head while we're fighting. I like to have the answers for everything, so that I can be prepared to pretend anything. But only about topics I'm interested in. There are a lot of things a lot of people don't know about me. What about your girl? I love messes! But I'm also a perfectionist. I like organized messes. Does that make sense to you? Everyone thinks I'm the perfect little girl, with the perfect life, perfect friends, just perfect altogether. I feel so trapped sometimes. My family is pretty messed up too, so I might have you beat. I hate the word perfect! How about you? And the thunder and lightning thing, it's totally cool, don't you think? Write back soon.

Thunder

* * *

Draco decided to write back in the morning. He was tired, and so was his owl. Changing into clean pajamas, he climbed into bed, the letter on his bedside table. He feel asleep wondering who this other Pretender could be. Things like that really do bug him.

Draco woke up later than usual the following morning. It was almost noon when he finally decided to get out of the shower. Walking down to the kitchen, he stopped when he saw Narcissa's door open. Being the "inquisitive" Slytherin that he was, he leaned in and tried to hear the conversation.

"Lucius, he's just a boy still. You can't ask him to do that!"

"Don't tell me what to do! He is my son, and I'll be damned if he doesn't want it!" 'I guess you're damned then.' He thought with a smirk.

"He's my son too, and I'll say when he is ready!"

"Narcissa! The boy will be ready if I say he's ready!"

"Lucius, I swear a witch's oath if you so much as mention it to Draco before school starts, I'll have your head!"

"He always was a mama's boy."

Draco could hear the smirk, even if he couldn't see his father's face. He silently crept away, blocking the information out until he was back in his room. The second the door shut and the silencing spell was replaced, he was screaming bloody murder. Forgetting about lunch, he pocketed his wand and got his new broomstick. Not even bothering with the stairs, he opened the window and shot out. Flying always relieved his tension.

Later that night, he collapsed into his bed, ridden with fatigue. His eyes fell on the letter and he thought to himself, 'I should get up and write back.' He was still lying there an hour later while drifting to sleep.

Waking up around nine in the morning, he changed into fresh clothes, got breakfast, and marched back to his room while eating the toast from his plate. Setting the plate down, he grabbed his quill and sat for an hour, trying to write his letter, while eating with his right hand. It wasn't too difficult, since lefties have better use of both hands, but he wanted to be sure he didn't slop anything. Finally done, he called Lightning over and watched her till she was out of sight. Looking back to the desk from the window, he thought to himself, 'I should take that back downstairs.' (The plate was still there three days later.)

* * *

Hermione had just come in from her evening bike ride and was about to flop down on her bed, when she realized she wouldn't be able to. Going to the owl, she got the letter and offered the bird a treat. He took it and let himself out the open window. Flopping down into a sitting position, she broke the seal and began to read.

* * *

Thunder,

Hey. That's outrageous! I can't believe she said that! I'm worried. My dad wants me to do something I don't want to do, but thankfully, my mum's trying to stop him. It's really bad too. This guy doesn't seem so bad, why do you have to hate him? What's the little mind game you play? It's so weird, it's almost the same for my girl. She's very smart, and most people don't find her too pretty but I think she's beautiful. She's a real fighter, but doesn't care to get in trouble. I've even managed to compliment her a few times without anyone noticing. I've always liked her, from the very first time I saw her. It wasn't till fifth year that I realized it was more than just a crush. She's the only person I really care about, and she hates me. I know it'll never work out, but there's always that little small part of me that won't give up hope. My parent's are driving me up the wall! I swear, I'll be in St. Mungo's before school starts. When is your birthday? (I'm just curious, not trying to find out who you are) Mine is May 27th. Organized messes are the only messes! Write again quickly, I've got a plan formulating.

Lightning

* * *

Frowning at the last part, she quickly read it again. What was his plan? Hermione decided to write back right away, but she wanted to know the plan he was coming up with. Nobody knew it, but Hermione really was a rather impatient person. 

**  
**

**

* * *

**

**I just have a few endnotes. **

One:** I put she had all A's because I'm American and that's the highest grade we get. I don't know what the highest grade you can get in England is, and I just couldn't find out what Hogwart's grading system is, and believe me, I tried.**

Two:** I mean no offense to right-handed people, they're great! But it's been proven that left-handed people (less than 10 percent of the population) are better doing things with both hands. That's only because we're forced to live in a right-handed world! I'm a lefty by the way, so yeah………**

**I was so happy to see so many familiar names! And some new ones! YAY! I hope you liked it, there's more coming soon! I know there are a lot of lines, but that's the only way I could garentee they would be separated like I wanted them to be. Thanks to all my reviewers!**

Dizzy 


	3. The Plan DUN! DUN! DUN!

Chapter 3: The Plan DUN DUN DUN!

* * *

Draco did indeed have a plan. In fact, he was just beginning the first stages of his plan when Thunder and Lightning arrived. After a quick rest, Thunder was on her way home, and Draco began to read the letter.

* * *

Lightning,

Hey. Whoa, deep stuff. Is he a –ahem- dark wizard? He's not forcing you to become a deatheater, is he? He can't do that! Ya know, this girl sounds like someone I know very well. Who knows, maybe she's a rebel at heart and just doesn't get caught. I'm like that. Everybody thinks I'm so innocent, so they never suspect me of doing anything! Sometimes it helps and sometimes it doesn't. Everybody has a naughty side. (snicker) She might not hate you. You of all people should know appearances can be deceiving! It's the same with me. No matter how many times I tell myself it'll never work out, that we'll never be together – there's still a tiny fiber in my body and heart that doesn't believe and doesn't give up hope. Sometimes, I think I see something different in him, but it's gone so quickly, I'm left wondering if it was ever there in the first place. My game? Well, it's sorta like, when we argue, while I'm saying horrible stuff to his face, I'm thinking things I would tell him if he didn't hate me. It's sorta difficult to explain. My birthday is September 19th. So, you're a Gemini, how interesting. What's your plan, I'm just dying to know! I'm not that patient. Write soon!

Thunder

* * *

Writing as quickly as he could, he laid his plan out for her. After making sure Lightning knew where to go after delivering the letter, he sent him on his way with a treat.

* * *

Hours later, Hermione received the reply she had been waiting for. Shocked, she read the letter numerous times.

* * *

Thunder,

Hey. My plan? It's really simple, almost too much so. Right now I'm packing. Then I'll be taking a trip to Dragon Alley, to visit Gingotts and empty my father's account and my own. Then I'll be hiding out for a while. I suppose you have a naughty side, then? That's a very interesting game. I have a version of my own in fact. Yes, I'm proud to be a Gemini. How about you? And I'm pretty sure she hates me. How could she not? She seems so sincere all the time; I don't see how she could hide it. But you are right, it's always possible. There are so many things I don't know about her. Sorry this isn't longer, it's just, I want to get done with everything before my father gets home, and that could happen any time in the near future. Don't try to write back right away. Once I'm done and I've found a good hiding place, I'll write you again, okay? I have to go now. I'll try to get in touch soon.

Lightning

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe it. Still shocked, she almost fell over when she heard sharp knocking on her door.

"Hermione?"

"What?"

"Can I come in for a sec?"

"Why?"

"Just cause, come on, please."

"Fine."

Opening the door, she let Beth in. Making herself at home, she sat down at Hermione's desk.

"What did you want?"

"Mum keeps asking me about two nights ago. Can you tell her you let me in around midnight?"

"No! Why should I?"

"Because! Please, I promise, I'll never bother you again."

"Like I haven't heard that before."

"But this time I'm telling the truth! Come on Herms, just this one little thing."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Will you tell her?"

"No."

"Oh, com-"

"No!"

"Fine, be a bitch about it. Next time you want my help you're not gonna get it!"

"You wouldn't give it to me anyways, Beth! Get out!"

"Fine! God, you're just like mum!"

* * *

Slamming the door, she left Hermione's room. 'Oh my god, I'm not really am I? No, just pretending. I'll never be like mum or Beth.' She sighed. 'God, I need to get away.' She headed straight for her bookshelf. Pulling out a book called Inkheart, she began to read. Hours later when she finished the thick book, she headed downstairs to get something to eat. She ran into her mum on the stairs.

"Dear, did you let in Beth around midnight two nights ago?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Do we have any hot pockets?"

"Yes."

Hermione continued down the stairs. 'Why do I do that? She doesn't deserve my help getting out of more trouble!' Now angry with herself, she forgot the hot pocket and headed to the garage. A good bike ride always let her get away from herself. No thinking required. Just you and the road.

* * *

Draco was currently looking in his monstrous closet, trying to find the bag that was charmed to fit about a million different things. Smirking to himself as he found it, he began the long process of neatly folding all his clothes and putting them in the bag. NOT. Shoving all the clothes from his closet into the bag hastily, he dragged it out and began to pack all his other stuff.

Three hours later, he sat on his desk chair, clicked the bag shut, took one last look around his now barren room, and left. Busy with his own thoughts, he didn't hear his father's footsteps coming up behind him. Turning around however, Lucius was now quite hard to miss. He mentally cursed.

* * *

**How was that? Sorry I was so long in updating. I hate typing! As soon as I upload this chapter, I'm going to start typing the fourth chapter. It'll be interesting, I think you'll like it. I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but I really loathe typing. Now, for notes.**

**Iluvdanrad…… Like you're life? I can relate. I'm the same way- that's where I got the idea. Sometimes, I get so lost in just thinking about everything that I can't go to sleep. Just last night I was up for hours wondering to myself why. Why? I haven't come up with an answer, have you? Write again and thanks for reviewing! And believe me, you wouldn't want to be my stalker, I'm so messed up. Lol**

**Samantha Cameron……She is a bitch. She just doesn't realize it. Well, that's not completely true, it's just that Hermione sees her mom as a bitch, so she's portrayed as one. There'll be more on why she's like that. Thanks for reviewing, it was so good to hear from you again!**

**Lucivar…… You can write with both hands! I used to be able to do that, but in second grade, my teacher made me choose between the two of them and I chose left. I'm not sure why, but I'm trying to teach myself again. It's taking a while. My right hand gets tired really fast. I still think lefties are special! Thanks for your wonderful comments, it just makes my day!**

_Dizzy_


	4. Well, duh!

Oh, and just so ya'll know, _italics _are Hermione's inner thoughts, and **bold** are Draco's. Have fun!

* * *

Chapter 4: Well, duh!

Lucius looked suspiciously at his son. Taking in his traveling shoes and the bag that holds everything, he raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?"

"Crabbe's. Goyle's going too and we're going to get a head start on pranks and other…things."

"And why was I not informed of this?" His eyes glinted with something that Draco wasn't sure of.

"Mother informed me I would be going, I thought you knew."

"I'm sure she forgot to tell me." He sneered.

"Would you rather me not go, father?"

He paused and eyed Draco for a moment, as if trying to decide the most important decision in his life.

"No, no, you'd better go. Merlin knows Crabbe and Goyle need a head start. How long will you be gone?"

"We hadn't discussed that. Whenever they get it, really."

"Alright then. I'm sure you're mother will be checking in with you."

"I'll keep an eye out."

"Yes…Well, what are you waiting for? I'm sure they're waiting, tell Crabbe Sr. to owl me."

"Yes, sir."

Draco walked away. He didn't dare let out his breath until he was down the stairs and almost to the door. However, just when he shut it, he heard his father's voice, screaming. 'Uh oh'. He heaved his bag over his shoulder, and started running. If he could just make it outside the gates, he would be good. Lucius came tearing out of the house after Draco.

"Draco Malachi Malfoy, STOP THIS INSTANT!"

"Yeah…OR NOT!"

"Draco!"

He had just made it to the gates. Sure he was wheezing and coughing, but he was there.

"HA! TAKE THAT!" Satisfied that he had the last word, he disapperated just as a spell went flying through the air.

* * *

Draco appeared outside of Gringotts. If he knew his father, he would soon guess as to where he had gone. But then again, he did have a tendency to underestimate people. That, or overestimate. Either way, he hurried into the bank and quickly produced both keys. His father's vault was much larger than his was, so it was on a more secure level, deeper in the earth. He decided to go there first. Surely the bag was big enough to hold it all, wasn't it? Another thought struck Draco as he felt the cold, dank air hitting him. Where would he keep it all once it was out of the vault? He made himself stop thinking and concentrated on keeping appearances up. He could just move it to another vault. Inspiration hit him, and he suddenly smirked, knowing just the vault that would do the trick. After emptying both vaults, (trying to shove all the galleons in inconspicuously, but failing miserably) he rented a room at the Leaky Cauldron, and pulled out his writing materials. After all, it would probably take a lot to convince her.

* * *

Hermione was still out riding around when she spotted the familiar form of Lightning streak across the sky. Heading home, she tried to remember if she had left her window open. Unable to remember, she cycled faster and reached home in record time. She glanced up quickly, saw that her window was indeed open, and heaved a sigh of relief. Pushing herself to jog up the stairs, she went into her room and saw Lightning waiting expectantly. Pulling off her hoodie while walking over, she reached down and secured the letter. She was surprised, after all, hadn't he said he wouldn't be able to write for a while?

She was even more surprised when she opened the letter. She saw her name and nearly died of shock. He knew her name? How? She got a sinking feeling in her gut and read the letter. At the end she was even more shocked.

* * *

Hermione Granger,

I never thought I'd be asking you for help, but I am. I have recently acquired a large amount of my father's galleons, and I need a safe place to put them. Gringott's would be the safest of course, but I cannot open an account without my father finding out. Therefore, I have a proposal to make. However, I will not discuss this further in a letter. Meet me in one hour outside of Flourish and Blott's.

Draco Malfoy

* * *

Lightning was looking at her as she made the connection. Her eyes went wide as saucers, and her breathing came in short, sharp blasts. Suddenly running over to her desk, she chanted to herself, no, over and over again. Comparing the letters, she shrieked. The writing was the same! NO! He doesn't know who I am, right? She looked to Lightning and he bobbed his head, as if in reply to her unspoken question. She tried to calm herself, taking deep breaths. He didn't know and that was all that mattered. However, now, she knew whom she was writing to. And that made a huge difference to her. How could she write to him? It was HIM! Starting to freak again, she willed herself to be cool. Be calm. Then she looked at the time. She had 30 minutes to get there if she was going. If? Of course she was going, how could she not? The thought idly crossed her mind that it could just be a horrible trick, but she brushed it away quickly. Getting dressed, telling herself that he wouldn't care what she was wearing anyway, she still had to change 5 different times before she was satisfied. After thoroughly checking everything that could possibly be wrong, she smacked some apple lip-gloss on, made sure she had money to buy some books, and disapperated. A second later, upon opening her eyes, she found herself outside one of her favorite bookstores. Just as she was about to go in, she heard his voice.

"Granger…I'm surprised you showed."

She turned around with a bored look on her face, willing herself not to look in the window.

"I was bored."

"Right. Come on, we aren't talking here."

"Then why bother to meet here, Malfoy?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." He turned and started walking. Hermione felt compelled to follow. Soon enough, they arrived at what looked to be a broken-down shack. Hermione put a bewildered look on her face and silently followed him in. Inside, she fought with herself whether to look thrilled at the sheer amount of books in this place, or to still look bored. She chose thrilled, and started to wander, looking at the shelves. She was well aware of Draco's gaze on her, but ignored it, pretending she didn't notice at all. After all, it was what she was best at.

"Now, then. About my proposal."

"Yes?"

"Like the letter said, I now have a large amount of my father's money, and I don't really want him to find it. Gringott's is the only place I trust with it, but I can't open an account without him knowing. That's where you come in."

"And pray tell, how did you decide upon me?"

"Because. You're you. Potter's best friend, mudblood, bookworm, and you'll do almost anything to stop Voldemort."

"I see you still haven't matured, ferret boy." _I wish you didn't think that._

"And there's the last reason. You hate me." **I wish you didn't.**

Hermione was silent. She knew she had a blank look on her face, and he was waiting for something, but she just couldn't say anything. He wasn't ready to admit it yet, she knew that much. She ended up ignoring it entirely.

"So basically, you need me." _I need you._

"No. I don't need you. I want you to help me." **But I want you more.**

"And if I don't?" _I wish it wasn't like this._

"Then nothing. I'll find someone else and you won't tell anyone." **I could never find someone better.**

"Sure you could. What do you want my help with? You're wasting my time." _I could spend forever with you._

"I'll be blunt. If you let me put all that money into your account at Gringott's, you can use it. But I'm warning you, take it all, and I will get it back. One way or another. We'll each have a key."

"That's all?" _I don't want that to be all._

"Yes. And you're to tell no one about this." **I wish I could tell everyone.**

"Of course not. Wouldn't dream of it. So, are we going now?" _I don't want to go._

"If you agree to all terms, yes." **Maybe you don't hate me.**

"Then what are we waiting for? I still want to go to Flourish and Blott's."

He merely looked at her, face betraying no emotion, and left. Hermione made her way to Gringott's, thinking to herself, What have I done? Draco was waiting inside the bank. Hermione pulled her key out and asked the goblin in front of her to make another one. While the second key was being made, they were both taken to the vault. Surprisingly, it was on the floor just above his father's vault. Draco looked at her until she looked back, apparently exasperated.

"I asked for a deep vault. I like it down here."

* * *

She looked away, and Draco continued to look at her. She ignored it as best she could; only stealing glances from behind her hair. Only half an hour later, they were walking out, Draco a few feet behind Hermione. And while Draco examined his new key, Hermione went back to Flourish and Blott's. After all, with this new development, reading was the easiest way to avoid it all. Pretend like she didn't know it was HIM she was writing to, pretend that HIS money wasn't in her – or is it 'our' vault now, she wondered idly – pretend that she didn't particularly care that he was trying to step out of his father's footsteps, and pretend that she hated him. It was all so much, and the only way to ignore it now was to read. And that meant new books. She pushed aside all these thoughts as she walked in and smelled the books. At least she didn't have to pretend with the books.

**

* * *

**

**And BAM! How's that for a shocker? It really was, cause even I didn't plan on writing that. Now I'm gonna have to rethink a lot of it, but it's okay, cause I like it better this way. What will Hermione do now that she knows? When will Draco find out? And what will happen when they both go back to school? So many questions that will not be answered at this point in time. Ah, the fun of being the author! I'll try to update quicker next time!**

_Dizzy_


	5. 4 days! NOT FAIR!

Chapter 5: 4 days! NOT FAIR!

* * *

After buying her books, Hermione could no longer push the thoughts from her mind. It had been four days. Four days since she had last slept, four days where she had been thinking. When night came, she would try to will herself to sleep, but it never worked. Her mind just couldn't settle down, and so she would just lay in bed, wondering. Thinking about everything. I mean, how could she possibly continue to write HIM? She knew who he was and he didn't know who she was. When his letter finally came almost two weeks later, she still wasn't getting much sleep, and she still didn't know what to do. Now, every time she read the letter, an image of HIM would come to her mind, writing the letter. He seemed so different in his letters. But then again, she reasoned with herself, so do I. Then Hermione realized something. They weren't different, they were being REAL with each other. And that sort of surprised her. She knew it shouldn't have, but it still did when she put it like that. That thought was what made up her mind. She would write back. She would be normal, act as if she didn't know. Going to the desk and flipping through her PLP spot, she found his most recent letter and read it again.

* * *

Thunder,

Hey! I'm back. How have you been? It's been great being by myself. I get to decide what I want to do and when I want to do it. My dad has no idea where I am, so I'm just hanging out. Your mum hasn't been to bad, has she? What about Beth? I'm anxious for school to start, because then I'll see her. I get to see her, but we always end up fighting, so it's a mix. Is it the same with you? And I'm starting to think maybe you have a point about her not hating me, but I won't get my hopes up. It'll most likely all be the same at school still, pretending. Sometimes I just think to myself that it'd be okay if I stopped, but then my brain will kick in a moment later, and I know I can't. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to stop pretending. It really is a release so write you, and I hope it's the same for you. I've got to go now, cause I'm awfully hungry, but I'll be waiting for your letter.

Lightning

* * *

Sitting down and shoving everything but the letters into a tiny corner, she spread her parchment out and began to write. This letter was special though, because it would include a package as well.

* * *

Lightning,

Hey! I've been fine. I wish I could be by myself, it'd be so nice. Ohh, I'm so jealous! Well, mum's just been her screwed up self. I mean, she's not as bad as Beth is, but it's a different kind of bothersome, if that makes any sense. It's just, see my parents have all these expectations. My sister is so messed up, and my mother has got it into her head that I can do no wrong. When I get such good grades, it's just the usual ya know, she expects it from me. But if Beth were to get good grades, it'd be a reason for the whole family to come over and fuss over her. I'm not trying to sound selfish or anything, but it just isn't fair. They expect me to be better than Beth, so when I mess up, even if it's just a little, it's always such a big deal. That's why I despise them all. But of course, they don't know, and they never will. I'm almost certain I'll never stop pretending. That's partly because I have such big trust issues, so you still have hope. Yeah, I can't wait for school to start. I'll get away from my family, and it's a mix for me too. I love seeing him, but I know not to get my hopes up by now. I try not to care what he says or anything, but subconsiously I find myself wondering whether he would like what I'm wearing or something. Don't get me wrong, I'm comfortable with myself just the way I am, but it'd be nice it anyone said anything about it. But nobody will, because I know I'm considered quite plain. That's cool with me though, because I know that if someone wants to approach me, I know it'll be because they're attracted to me, not my looks. This is turning out to be really long, so I'll go.  
Oh, wait, I almost forgot! If you've already opened the package, then you know, and if not, you're more disapplined than me, so go open it!

Thunder

* * *

Tearing a piece off, she wrote quickly a note and slipped it inside the cover of one dark green, leather bound journal before wrapping it up and attaching both the letter and package to Thunder's leg. With a treat and a kiss, she sent her off.

* * *

Draco was sitting in his chair, looking at all the dishes in the sink. Just looking of course, not actually doing anything. He knew he would have to do them soon, or else he wouldn't have anything to eat off of, but he still tried to postpone it. He had just resigned himself to getting up and doing the dishes, when Thunder flew in the window. He cheered to himself and took the stuff Thunder was holding out to him. Seeing the letter and the package, he opted for the letter, as he thought the package would be explained. Once done, he reached over and tore the paper off enthusiatically. He stared in awe of the dark green book, running his fingers over what was impressed into the cover.

'The Pretenders' it read, and beneath the words, was a thunder cloud with a lightning bolt coming out of it. He immediately loved it and opened it. On the very first page, he found Hermione's note.

* * *

Lightning,

How do you like it? I figured this would be easier than letters. I've charmed them so that if you write something in it to me, it'll appear in my notebook, (which is dark blue, just to let you know). As a plus, we'll be able to write anytime at all, even during class. But you have to promise you won't look for anybody with a similar notebook! I did this so that when we get to school, we won't have to use our owls. Since they always deliever mail at the same time, I don't think I could stop myself from looking to where Lightning goes and see you, therefore discovering your identity. Tell me if you like the design.

Thunder

* * *

He flipped through the book of empty pages, before settling on the first page once again. He set the note on top of her letter and got his quill ready to write. Finishing almost thirty minutes later, he just sat there, staring at the dishes again. He couldn't wait for her to write back, because he had asked her if she knew a spell that made them do themselves. Of course, he had discussed other matters, but he hadn't forgotten to ask. Because after all, he didn't want to _actually _do them. But while he was waiting, he soon grew bored. Draco had always flown when bored, and now that he couldn't safely fly, he had nothing to do.

* * *

**People, people, please! I have an announcement to make. I have decided to stop showing the letters. They will still write each other, but I think the story and myself are ready to move on a bit. Not too much, it's just that they'll be going to school, and I really want to work on their face-to-face meetings instead of their letter ones. Does that make any sense? I hope so, cause it makes sense to me. And this might be the last update for a while, I'm really not sure. We're having problems with our internet connection. Anyway, that's all, besides HAVE A GOOD DAY!**

_Dizzy_


	6. God, the devil, and Tea Party!

**Okay, I have yet another announcement. I know you must be getting sick of them, but I can't help it. I feel obligated to inform you all as my wonderful readers and reviewers. I know I said that I would sorta stop the letters, but as I read through the rough draft of this chapter, I realize I didn't quite follow that. Totally unintentional. So, basically, now I've changed my mind and I'm saying that there will be letters, it's just that they'll be fewer of them shown. How's that sound? Good I hope, but if not, you're out of luck. Truth be told, I don't particularly like this chapter that much, but maybe you'll feel differently. Wow, this is long, sorry! On to the story! Oh, and don't forget – bold is Draco, and italics is Hermione!**

* * *

Chapter 6: God, the devil, and a Tea Party! 

They wrote continually over the rest of the summer, and now it was August 31st. Hermione lay in bed, conversing with Draco. (Think like instant messaging, through the journals)

* * *

So, exactly how nervous are you about tomorrow? – T 

Nervous as hell! How about you? – L

Probably more nervous. I've got a bad feeling about this year. Something that I'm not gonna like is gonna happen, and it's been worrying me. – T

What could possibly happen? And how do you know? I thought you didn't take divination. – L

Oh, shut up! You know what I meant; it's just a gut feeling. And my gut feelings are never wrong. – T

Well…I don't know. Be on guard, be careful. I know you notice everything, but I don't know what else to say. If anything does happen, I'm here for you. – L

Thank you Lightning, it means a lot. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, even if I don't know who you are. I'm tired, and I hate to be late. Good night. – T

'Night, Thunder. Sweet dreams. – L

* * *

Draco woke up late the next morning, and nearly screamed when he saw the time. He had 30 minutes to be at King's Cross. Getting up, he quickly got dressed and then shoved everything into the bag that holds everything. He pulled his trunk out and apparated to Platform 9 and ¾. Taking it all in, he looked around and finally let it sink in that it was his last year.

* * *

Hermione woke up promptly at nine o'clock, proceeded to get into the shower, and was done with breakfast at ten. After saying her good-byes, she grabbed her trunk and purse, and apparated to the platform. It was only a quarter past, so she was rather early. Picking a compartment, she put her trunk up and stared out the window. Suddenly, Draco Malfoy was in her line of vision. In the back of her mind, she noted that he must have apparated. She knew she shouldn't stare, that someone could catch her, but at the same time, she couldn't look away. He was completely alone. Draco had black shoes, black jeans, and a green shirt under his black cloak. His face, she noticed, was still rather pointed and defined. The sun hit him suddenly and she saw that he had white blonde peach fuzz. Looking toward his eyes, she saw the vividness of the blue-gray eyes even from a distance. He turned his head and his hair settled in front of his eyes. He did some sort of jerk to the side he removed it from his eye line and it was swept to the side, giving him a rather relaxed look. However, with the hair obstacle gone, he met her eyes, and Hermione didn't dare look away. She wouldn't back down to him. Ever. Their staring contest was interrupted by a sharp poke to the shoulder. She jumped with surprise and looked to find Ron and Harry staring at her. Ron looked over his shoulder and bent his head. Upon standing up, he looked confused and almost angry at the same time.

* * *

"Were you just staring at Malfoy?" 

"Of course not! I'd rather sit between God and the devil at a tea party than stare at Malfoy. How could you ask such a thing, Ron? Don't I even get a hello?"

Harry started laughing and Ron just looked more confused. Once everyone was sitting down, they began to talk about their different summers. Ron was in the middle of telling her a story when she realized they should be getting to the prefect compartment soon. After all, she was Head Girl, she couldn't be late! Hermione had to shout his name to get his quiet for a minute.

"What?"

"We're going to be late for the meeting if we don't go now."

"Oh, all right. I'll tell you later Harry."

"Fine. Just leave me here all by myself. I'll just wait for someone else to come and be my friends." He crossed his arms, and stuck his nose in the air. They all started to laugh. (Harry had become much more relaxed after the final battle with Voldemort, even though he had his occasional bouts of depression.) Their fun was interrupted when they heard a loud, fake cough. She turned and made her smile slowly fade, even though it only wanted to go wider, at the sight of Draco.

"Mudblood, how unpleasant to see you. Get out of my way." **I'm really very happy to see you.**

The boys had heard and were standing, ready to rush forward, when Hermione's outstretched arm stopped them. Draco silently noted how whipped she had them, and smirked. They were both looking at Hermione, questioning her with their eyes. She stepped forward a bit and tucked her hair behind her left ear, just looking at him.

"Get out of my way." **Don't ever move I always want you near me.**

Hermione put a wide smile on her face, looked him up and down and then began speaking in a very preppy, sweet, very Valley girl voice.

"Mudblood, is like, so second year, Malfoy. Can't come up with anything better?"_ Why do you have to call me that? Is that what you really think?_

Draco couldn't say anything. He was in complete shock. He just stood there, staring at her.

"Aww…Cat got your tongue? How cute!" _You really are very cute._

She reached forward and tapped his nose with her pointer finger, and giggled. Grinning at his astonishment, she turned around and started walking down to the prefect compartment, leaving three shocked boys behind her. Stopping about 10 feet away, she called back to Ron (in her normal voice), without turning around. She could hear Ron and Harry laughing, and knew that Draco was probably livid. She reasoned to herself that it was necessary.

_I'm so sorry Draco, but I had to. I couldn't stand another year of that word coming from your lips._

* * *

Ron caught up to her and she concentrated on listening to what he was trying to say. Well, she tried anyway. Hermione refused to look at Draco all through the ride. At least until he kicked her, that is. Then she just had to glare at him. After the third kick, she felt she had no choice but to kick back. When she kicked, however, she got a surprise. He had caught her foot with his feet! And of course, she thought, he just has to be stronger than me. She sat struggling while trying not to make it obvious to anyone else. Soon she stopped as a better idea came to mind. Hermione sent one glare at him, then put on that sweet, condescending smile. Ever so slowly, she managed to move her foot up, rubbing against the inside of his leg. His eyes went wide and his smirk disappeared. Hermione allowed a small smirk of her own. Still smiling, her foot continued to rub as it went higher. 

_Ha! How's that for a surprise?_

**She is not even doing this! Damn that feels good, hmm, I wonder…**

Looking away from him, she tried once again to focus on what Ron was saying. So of course, she didn't notice when Draco calmly slid his hands under the table into his lap. She didn't notice that is, until his hands were suddenly around his ankle. Hermione fought back a gasp as he tightly held her foot with one hand and started running his other up her leg. She couldn't help it when her leg twitched because Draco had started to rub circles on the inside of her left knee. It wasn't that she enjoyed it, oh no. Oh, hell, who was she kidding, she was loving every minute of it. Just not on the outside. Stupid body, she thought, just had to make him think she liked it. A second later when she caught his slight, small, smile (a smile, not a smirk) she thanked her body with reverence. After all, he rarely ever smiled, and it was never at her. In fact, she could count on one hand how many times she had seen him smile in six years. And then they were caught in another staring contest. Hermione vaguely remembered telling Ron to go ahead, that she could handle it, and she vaguely noted that they were the only two in the compartment now. Realizing that she had to leave, she forced her eyes closed (since she couldn't look away) and tried to remove her leg. She just had to open her eyes when he tutted at her. He actually tutted at her!

* * *

"Granger, you should know me better than that." **But then, no one knows me, so I guess you wouldn't.**

"Kindly let go of my leg, Malfoy."_ Don't ever let go_

"And if I don't?"** I don't want to!**

"Then I shall be forced to do something entirely unpleasant." _But I never want to hurt you._

"Oh really?" **I wonder what she'll do?**

"Yes really." _Now I'll have to think of something to do._

"And what might that be?" **Now you've got me interested**

"Well…"

**

* * *

**

**  
OOOOOOOHHHHHHH! Yes, I really am going to end it there. Lot of conversation in this chapter. Next chapter is going to be really long, I suspect. Chapter 7 just might be my favorite, it's really action packed! Have I teased you enough? Yeah, I guess so, so I'll just go now and type up chapter 7. Have fun waiting!**

_Dizzy_


	7. Unbelievable! In Threes!

**Hello! I'm happy and I don't know why! I think this chapter is going to be rather long. Woohoo! Ok, ok, I'm going, I going! Here's Chapter 7! I'm exclaiming a lot of things! The story!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Unbelievable! In threes!

Hermione was about to go on when he twisted her ankle, making her fall. She caught herself and Draco let go. Glaring at him, she stood and walked to the compartment door. Before she could open it though, Draco was right behind her, and spoke in her ear.

"So much fun Granger, we've got to do that again." Hermione didn't reply and left without looking back. If she had, he would've seen her flushed face. And that wouldn't be good.

Even as the feast commenced, Draco was still rejoicing on the inside. He had gotten so close, and she hadn't slapped him or anything! He shot her a glare for good measure when he and Hermione were announced as Head Boy and Head Girl. He wished he could voice his sheer happiness to someone, to anyone, but as he couldn't, he tried not to think about it.

* * *

Hermione stood in the doorway of her room, shocked. She had been expecting the normal Gryffindor colors, but everything was…White! Just plain white! She turned back to Professor McGonnegall, who was in the common room.

"Professor, everything is white!"

"Yes, Ms. Granger, it is. I'm sure you know a few color-changing spells. This is one of the many privileges that come along with being a Head. (She paused a moment here) Speaking of which, your mother wrote and asked a favor for you. There is a cupboard with your name on it in the broom shed. You might want to visit soon."

"Oh. Yes, of course. I'll visit first thing after my room is done."

"Very well, it's your choice. Have a pleasant night, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy."

She left after flashing Hermione a small proud smile. Glancing around the common room again, she saw the main colors were Gryffindor gold and Slytherin green. She really didn't like it. Glancing at him, she decided she would ask.

"Malfoy, I don't really like this, do you?"

"No." Came his bored reply. Then he looked at her a moment.

"You're not changing it to Gryffindor's colors."

"Wasn't planning on it, Malfoy. A bit paranoid are you?"

"Shut up and get on with it if you must."

She smiled at him, then let her gaze travel about the room until suddenly, she gasped, as she tends to do when ideas hit her. Now, Malfoy, who didn't know this about her, visibly jumped. Thankfully, he noted, Hermione didn't notice. A wave of her wand, and the room was suddenly a lot darker. She had transformed the room to an array of black and a surprisingly bright blue. Hermione turned back to him.

"Well?"

"It's okay." He shrugged, determined not to let her know he liked it very much.

"Good. Now, on to the bathroom. Maybe it won't be as hideous." She opened the door and looked inside.

"Well…maybe you should look for yourself." Draco made his way over.

"Ugh. See, and no one believed me when I said he was a crazy old man. Well, just look at this mess!"

Hermione checked the urge to laugh and managed with a cough. She didn't notice Draco's slight smile. She waved her wand once again, and this time, he could hear her murmur some spell. The bathroom was now a deep purple and had black accents. She left, going into her room. Not much later, Draco noted her exit and realized she must be going to the broom shed. He went to his window, but it was getting darker by the minute and he could hardly see anything on the ground below. It was nearly ten o'clock when Hermione came in the common room. She had stripped off her hoodie and sat on the chair furthest away from the fireplace. Her chest was heaving and her face was flushed. It was obvious she had been doing some sort of exercise.

"What have you been doing for the past three hours?"

"I was bike riding." She didn't look at him as she answered.

"What – "

"It's a muggle thing. I guess I could compare it to a broomstick, but it's different. Due to the physical exertion, you don't really think that much, as opposed to a broomstick, which you can continue to think on."

"Oh."

Draco went to bed without another word.

* * *

He woke up extremely early the next morning due to noise. For a moment he was disoriented, but that soon passed. In a flash he was up and striding toward Hermione's bedroom. The noise was louder. Draco pounded on the door. The Hermione he knew didn't open the door, but someone else entirely. This person had short shorts on and a cami top with her hair in a messy bun, looking livid.

"What the hell do you want at four in the morning!"

"Turn that crap off, it woke me up."

"It's Evanescence, not crap! I don't give a damn if it woke you up, now you've woken me up!"

She slammed the door in his face, leaving Draco stunned in just his pajama pants. He made a mental note not to disturb Hermione while she was sleeping. Sighing, he went to his own room.

* * *

Draco got a shock in the morning. Hermione was sitting in her pajamas on the couch, reading a book. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"How long have you been up?"

"Since you woke me up."

"That was hours ago."

"I have sleep problems. (She got off the couch and faced him) Look, I shouldn't have been nasty last night, I'm sorry. I'm not a morning person."

"Okay…"

"I suggest we call a truce, at least for in here. I'll keep Harry and Ron off your back, and you just let up a little, alright?"

"Er, I guess." He said slowly.

"Alright, then. I think we should exchange after class schedules. That way, we won't bring anyone over while the other is around and that type of thing. Sound good?"

"Uh…yeah. Yeah I guess so."

"Great. Meet me here at eight to discuss it."

* * *

It was nearly a month later when the first incident happened. Draco was angry. This year, he was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. The first match was coming in two weeks. Holloween had just passed, and everybody had gotten sloppy. The team wasn't anywhere near being ready. And that was why he was storming down the hall, still in uniform, holding his broom over his shoulder. However, upon getting closer to his room, there was a faint noise to be heard. By the time he reached the isolated room, the music was pounding. Bracing himself, he stepped through the portrait and into the common room. Realizing just how loud it was, Draco could feel the music crawling through his body, the vibration almost unnoticeable. He was about to start yelling at her, when he caught sight of her. She was dancing. Hermione Granger was dancing wildly, eyes closed, hips swaying. It was the most sensual, sexual thing he had ever seen, and she wasn't even trying! She didn't know he was there. Fighting down the urge to stand there and continue to stare at her, he made his way over to the thing that the music was coming out of. Unable to turn it off, he whispered a spell to turn it off.

The music came to an abrupt halt, as did Hermione. Draco turned to see Hermione slowly turning toward the machine. Oh-so-slowly, she let her eyes open. At the sight of Draco (in uniform, mind you) she gasped, and her hands automatically went to cover her bare stomach.

"I…uh…you're supposed to be at Quidditch practice." She said weakly.

"I got frustrated and left…Is this what you do when I'm gone?"

"No, not all the time. Uh…how long were you here?"

"Not so long. I must say, I never saw you as a dancer, Granger. But you're quite good at it. I mean, I really never saw that coming. And I know a lot about you…" He said the last part more to himself, but she heard it.

"Uh…yes, well…thanks, I guess. I'm just gonna go now… um…next time, tell me if you're coming in early."

She ran toward her room, opened the door, and at the last minute, made a decision. She turned around, her back against the door, and said quietly, "There's a lot of things that nobody knows about me, Malfoy. I'm just full of surprises." Hermione didn't wait around to see if he heard her or his reaction. Darting in her room, she lay down, and noted to never get the music so loud she couldn't hear anything else.

* * *

The second incident happened only a week later. In front of everyone. It was breakfast, and there was some new rumor going about, so everyone was really rather chatty. Then the doors opened with a bang. Harry saw Hermione and was about to wave when he saw the murderous look on her face. She was mad. Very much so. When people began to realize where she was headed, they all shushed and watched.

Draco noticed the hall go rather quiet, and he could hear someone tapping their foot behind him. He ignored it until that someone flicked him on the back of the head. He stood up and turned, see tight black capris and a red hoodie. (Shocking, as it was a school day) He met Hermione's eyes and noted they were filled with tears and she was blinking furiously. He saw her mouth go into a straight, grim line and waited. When she spoke, it was very softly, but full of fury.

"Who did you tell about my bike?"

"I…no one. Why would I?"

What happened next surprised Draco. Hermione put both hands on his shoulders and pushed him down to the point that he was sitting, her face mere inches away from his. Her eyes were burning and he could see she was using all the self-restraint she had to stop herself from attacking him right now. She asked again, even softer.

"Who did you tell about my bike?"

"I don't know, I might have mentioned it in passing in the Slytherin common room." She took a deep breath.

"Who was there?"

"I don't know everyone who-" She cut him off.

"Who was there?" Her voice dropped even lower.

"I guess I could try to make a list." His eyes narrowed.

"I'll be waiting."

Hermione left the great hall, everyone shocked. Not a second later than she was in her room, she screamed. And screamed. Her tears fell and she furiously wiped them away. She wouldn't cry. She had to be strong. She wouldn't ever cry here, not at Hogwarts. It was supposed to be her sanctuary, where she didn't have to deal with her family, and she certainly didn't cry. No, she wouldn't cry, but she would get even. She would get her revenge.

* * *

Draco went to the broom shed. Obviously, something had happened to her bike. He went to the cupboard with her name on it and saw the bike. He wasn't really sure what it looked like in the first place, but he could tell it wasn't supposed to be like this. Its frame was mangled, there was the word 'MUDBLOOD' scratched into the paint, and the tires were slashed. Getting his anger in check before he left, he stormed his way to the common room. The news had spread, and even though Voldemort was gone, their beliefs still held, and everyone was talking animatedly about it. He went up to a bunch of fourth years.

"Who did it?"

"A sixth year, Courtney Deltner. She likes you."

Draco walked out of the room, the boy still talking, trying to tell him the rest. But he had all he needed. He wanted to scream so badly. It was his fault. He had never seen her this upset before, and now that she was, of course it had to be his fault. He cursed himself a million times over before reaching Professor McGonnegall's office. He knocked, and was admitted.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I know who did it."

Hermione was next to him in a flash, the fury still there.

"Who?" Her voice had a hard edge that he hadn't heard before.

"Courtney Deltner. A sixth year. She, ah… she did it to impress me."

"I see. Ms. Granger, please stay here."

She left the same way Draco had just come. Hermione stood stalk still. Draco took a deep breath.

"Granger, I'm sorry."

She looked at him in disbelief. "You're sorry? (She scoffed.) I cannot believe you!" She made to walk away, but he grabbed her arm, spinning her around again.

"I'm sorry, Granger. For everything."

"And why should you be sorry now? Even as you spied for Dumbledore, I never got an apology. Why now?" She said it in a callous voice, dripping with rage. She ripped her arm out of his grasp, and was about to walk away again, when he spoke.

"Because I know what it means to just not think."

He was staring at her, something forming in his mind. Hermione couldn't handle it anymore, and ran. Literally. She took off running as if she was being chased down by a pack of wild, crazed elephants. She had almost reached the relative safety of her room, when she saw Dumbledore. She immediately began to walk instead, because Head Girls simply did not run in the halls.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. I was just looking for you, I'm afraid I have to discuss things of a sensitive issue with you."

"Well, actually-" She cut off, wondering at herself. Had she really been about to tell the Headmaster that it wasn't a good time for her. Just because her life was falling apart didn't mean he had to know. Squaring her shoulders, she put her best smile on, made her eyes curious, and looked up at him. "Why don't we use the common room? It's much closer than your office, and Malfoy shouldn't be in for a while."

"That would be splendid." His eyes held just a spark of his twinkle, and his smile was knowing, with a hint of sadness. It was going to be bad news. They proceeded into the room, and Hermione sat on the couch, offering him the chair. He sat and sighed.

"I do not had good news. It is my personal belief, and that of the Ministry's, that your family is being targeted by rogue deatheaters. They have been attacked twice."

"Twice?" She made her voice sound hollow and worried.

"They are all well, but I would like to take precautions until these attacks stop. In a weeks time, your family will be coming to Hogwarts."

Hermione was shocked. Flabbergasted. Amazed. Horrified. How could her _family_ come to her place? I'd rather die, please just let me die, she thought. "But, sir! They're muggles!"

"Arrangements will be made. Do not worry. They will stay in an unused part of the castle until Christmas break, where they will spend here with you, if you want and think Mr. Malfoy can be trusted.

"Yes, yes, of course. I'll talk to Malfoy about it. Where will they be?"

"The room of Requirement should work out nicely. I must ask that you do not go to see them until break."

"Yes, that's understandable. Yes… it'll be fine."

* * *

She tried desperately to ignore the fact that her parents and Beth would be at Hogwarts. But she couldn't. And of course they would have to come spend break with her, she must keep up appearances. Damn it! Dumbledore said goodbye, told her not to worry again, and then she was left alone. As she trudged up the stairs to her room to get clothes for her bath, she couldn't help but let a small tear slip down her cheek. This had to be the worst day of her life, and it wasn't even lunchtime. Making the decision to skip her afternoon classes, she slipped into the bath, with her notebook and quill, ready to write goodbye. It was all over now. The only thing left to do was to tell the truth. Well, for the most part. Sort of. So she wasn't sure what she wanted to write, so what? She would figure it out before she got out of the bath. And that wouldn't be for some time, so it was all good. Well, at least she pretended it was all good, because that's what Pretenders do, after all. When their world is falling apart, they crack under the pressure, or they ignore it all. And Hermione was very good at ignoring things. Even her therapist said so.

**

* * *

**

**Well, there's Chapter 7 for you. Did you like it? It really was action-packed, wasn't it? Compared to my other chapters anyway. What will happen? What will she tell Draco? And what does Draco already know? You'll have to wait for chapter eight for the answers. Good day to you!**

_Dizzy _


	8. Goodbye

Chapter 8: Goodbye

Draco didn't go into the common room until almost nine that night. He was having an argument with himself, over Hermione. What had happened? He hadn't meant to say that little bit out loud, but he had, and she had heard, of course. Normally that would have never happened, but it always seemed to around her. It was okay, he reasoned with himself, because he had seen the way she reacted, and that got his brain going. After so many hours he got tired of thinking about what seemed unsolvable. So he decided to just go to bed early, but he couldn't get to sleep, so he went to check the journal. What he read nearly gave him a heart attack.

* * *

Lightning,

Hey. Something terrible has happened. Two terrible things actually. I feel as though the world is tearing apart right beneath my feet. I won't be writing any more, at all. It's over. And that's why I'm going to trust you as I never have and tell you the truth. You're the only person to ever know me like this, and you probably always will be. I'm in Gryffindor, and I hate the colors gold and scarlet together. They just clash too much. I think Hagrid brings too many dangerous animals to class. My hair is straight and I get it permed every summer. I think I might be in love with Draco Malfoy. And finally, my name is Hermione Granger. My family is coming to Hogwarts, and I'll be forced to spend Christmas with them. My world is falling and I'm still pretending everything is fine. And I always will. Things are different now. I won't be writing. You can continue to if you want, I won't tell anyone. Just as I'm trusting you not to tell anyone about me. For the last time, I say goodbye.

Thunder

* * *

His brain was in overdrive. It was Hermione? Hermione Granger was Thunder? It was so outrageous, so unbelievable. As his head was trying to wrap itself around this new information, Hermione was outside his door, debating whether or not to knock. Before she let herself think anymore, she was knocking. He opened the door with wide eyes, full of newfound knowledge. Draco started when he saw her standing there. She looked at his bare chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your sleep. I just needed to talk to you."

"Oh?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"If you'd rather not, we can talk tomorrow." She turned to leave.

"No! No, it's fine. I…we can talk now." He tried to control his breathing. She eyed him.

"Are you okay?" _He must have recently read the journal._

"Yeah, I'm fine." ** How can you act so normal if you love me?**

"You're sure." _He's confused._

"Yes." **If she can, I can. Right? Well, I can try.**

"Okay, then. Well, my family is coming for Christmas, and I would like for them to stay here. Dumbledore can always make room, but you must not tell anyone. If you can't keep a secret, then they won't." _Please say no! Say they can't!_

"Uh, I guess so? But – "

"Yes, I know. How can they come here if they're muggles? I don't know, ask Dumbledore. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll keep it a secret."

"All right." _Bummer! I don't want them here!_

"Okay…"

"Right, well, goodnight."

"Yeah, 'night."

Hermione turned and went into her own room. Draco shut the door to his. Both were breathing heavily, both wishing they had said something else. Draco spent the whole night up, thinking about it all. He had no clue what to do.

* * *

The day before Christmas break, he still didn't know what to do. Every time he thought he was going to talk to her about it, his brain would take a step in and get worried. And then he wouldn't say anything. It would seem so simple, but then when he got close, all these thoughts would come in and confuse him, worry him. Right then, it would seem so difficult and he would suddenly loose his nerve. Of course, Hermione never let on to anything, and she never said anything. Lunch was just getting over, and Hermione was about to leave for the library. Really she just wanted to get away from everybody, but today just didn't seem to be her day.

"Hermione, wait up!" Ron came running after her, so she was forced to stop.

"Yes, Ron?" _What do you want?_

"Do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Now?"

"Yeah"

"Uh, I guess."

"Great."

They walked out and Draco saw Harry give Ron the thumbs up sign. Draco moved his gaze to Ron, and saw him trying to subtly brush his hand against hers. She must have noticed, since she moved to cross her arms. That was the last he saw of them, as the doors closed. He fumed silently, but couldn't do anything. People would notice if he suddenly decided to get up and leave, especially after just witnessing the 'thing' between Hermione and Ron. Everyone in Hogwarts wanted them to get together, after all, they would make just 'the cutest couple'. He wanted to barf just thinking about it. He would have to covertly check it out, which meant making snide comments. Damn, he was really trying to not do that anymore.

They were silently making their way about the castle. Finally, Hermione spoke.

"Ron, was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, yes, actually. Hermione, I…Would you…maybe...want to…go out sometime?"

"You mean, out on a date?"

He blushed scarlet. "Um…yeah…"

"Ron, I don't know…"

"Oh, come on Hermione…It would be fun…I, I really like you."

"Ron, please! Stop. I really don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not? Hermione, I think I might –"

"Stop! Ron, look, you may think you really like me, but…you don't really know me."

"What are you talking about? Of course I know you, you're one of my best friends!"

"Ron, there are things about me that no one knows, and I don't think you would like them. You deserve someone who would devote their time to you in a way that I can't."

"But I want you, not someone else. I know you're a bit obsessive about your work, but I'm willing to deal with that."

"A bit obsessive? What exactly is that supposed to mean!"

"Hermione, please! This isn't going how I wanted it too at all. I don't get you! Everybody said you liked me too."

"You shouldn't always listen to what people say Ron. I'm sorry, but I really do think we'd be better off as friends."

"Wha…Do you like someone else?"

"What? No, that's…preposterous."

"No it's not! Who is it? What do they have that I don't?"

"Nothing, Ron. I just don't like you like that. I'm going to go now, alright?"

"But, but…"

"Ron, there's nothing else I can do. I…I don't like you like that. Don't you see it wouldn't be a good relationship? We're always fighting; we have different views on so many things, and just think about if we broke up. It would be awkward and weird for everyone, even Harry. I'm sorry Ron, but the only relationship I want with you is a friendly one. I'm leaving now."

This time, she didn't wait for Ron to respond, and once she had turned the corner, she started to run. Turning another corner, she ran straight into someone. Looking up, she saw it was Draco. She pulled herself up.

"Sorry Malfoy, I should've been looking where I was going."

"Yes, you should have, but I'm more curious as to why you were running. Don't tell me Weasel's finally decided to come out to you."

"That, is none of your business. However yes, and it was a very awkward situation to get out of. But I'm sure you must have to deal with that all the time. Please excuse me." She made to move, but he moved in front of her once again.

"How did the weasel take it? He didn't start crying, did he?" He said the last part excitedly.

"Please move, Malfoy. I'm quite tired, and I have to get ready for my next class."

"Oh, I could never keep Granger away from her classes, dear god no. Go on." He swept his arm out and moved aside. She eyed him, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Okay then…" She slowly moved passed him, and then started walking quickly away, keenly aware that his gaze was following her. Meanwhile, she had no idea how happy her little comments had made him. She didn't go with Ron, and that was the important thing. He hadn't been sure how far she would take the pretending, but now she knew. She would wait for him. That was what gave him the guts to go ahead and make a plan. A plan that he would follow through with.

**

* * *

**

**Well, how was that? This chapter was sorta boring for me to write, I must admit. But next chapter, something interesting will happen. Very interesting. SO, enjoy the suspension until the next update! You know I love you all, right? He he he, it's Saturday, so I'm gonna get some shopping in. See you!**

_Dizzy_


	9. Invisible Tears

Chapter 9: Invisible Tears

Christmas was only a few days away. Hermione was about to head out when Beth came rushing out of the bathroom and then the door. She ignored her sister and went to breakfast. Soon she was done and decided to pay a visit to Ginny and the girls. Ginny was just coming out of the portrait, the girls behind her.

"Oh Hermione! We were just going to get Luna, I thought Beth said you couldn't come." Ginny looked puzzled. Just then, Beth walked out, and Hermione was simply fuming on the inside.

"Oh, well, yeah. I just came by to say bye. I have stuff to do, so I'll see you later, Gin."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course. Go have fun."

"Alright. See you later then."

They all began to walk away, Ginny telling Beth all about Hogsmeade. Just before they turned the corner, Beth looked back and smirked at her. That smirk said it all to Hermione. She was fighting a losing battle. It had happened before. Hermione brought her friends over. They met Beth. Suddenly, they were coming over to hang out with Beth, not Hermione. Suddenly, they were Beth's friends instead of hers. It wasn't their fault, Hermione reasoned to herself, it was Beth. She was conniving, and manipulative, she got you right where she wanted you and you wouldn't even know it. It had taken years for Hermione to realize it, and she lived with her. Almost immediately after that, she received her Hogwarts letter, and had tried desperately to make herself separate from Beth. She permed her hair; she worked harder at school, wishing for people to see her as Hermione, not just Beth's sister. That was the exact reason she had never told anyone she had a sister. And now she feared that she would once again become known as 'Hey, aren't you Beth's sister?' She needed a walk.

* * *

Draco was watching the snow when it started to rain. Shocked, he looked around. Spotting a solitary figure making it's way around the grounds, he was even more shocked to find it was Hermione. He looked at her, then at the rain falling. Looking at her again, he realized she was crying. Hermione Granger was crying invisible tears; the rain. He watched her until she went back inside, and sure enough, the rain turned to snow once more. He prepared himself for his lone trip to Hogsmeade. After all, he had a plan, and it was time to put it in action.

* * *

Christmas morning came, and her parents simply demanded they open presents together in the common room. They even invited Draco, but he declined, of course, saying he had to mail a letter before breakfast. While he was gone, she slipped into the bathroom, through the door into her room, searched under the bed, and then went through the bathroom again. She was standing in front of his door when her mother called her, so she gathered her courage. Dashing into his room, she set the present on his bed, then looked around. It really was an organized mess. She could see where each thing had its place, and wasn't surprised to see his room was dressed in black, silver, and green. He had told her those were his favorite colors, even before Hogwarts. And she had to admit, out of all the houses, Slytherin's colors were the best. This time, her dad called her, and she was forced to leave.

* * *

Just as she was about to get up and leave the table an owl swooped down right in front of her. It was a school owl, but she could tell it was from him by the writing. Hurrying towards her room, she was so anxious to open it. Hermione tried shaking, everything little to trick to try to distinguish what it was, to no avail. Breezing past her family in her hurry, she went into her room, and slammed the door. Sitting down on her bed, she ripped it open. Full of stuffing, she removed over half of it before finding the little black box. Untying the green ribbon, she took of the lid and gasped. There, lying atop a note, was a beautiful necklace. It was a very thin silver chain with an emerald star, outlined with black onyx stones. When she put it on, the small pendant fell directly into the little dip that her collarbone made. After looking into the mirror for a minute or so, she remembered the note. Racing back to the bed, she snatched it up.

* * *

Hermione,

I hope you like the necklace, it's one of a kind. Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at midnight on New Year's Eve. It's a two-part gift.

Lightning

* * *

She dropped the note, letting it flutter to the floor, and started jumping up and down excitedly. Oh, she couldn't wait! New Year's Eve suddenly seemed so far away! It was only a week. Sighing excitedly to herself, she decided to go straight to the library. She had to distract herself. After some good old gloating in front of Beth, of course. It was turning into a wonderful Christmas!

* * *

When Draco walked into his room, he didn't even notice it at first. Then he stopped, and looked. He could tell someone had been in his room. It was something you picked up when you became a Pretender. It wasn't long before he spotted the gift. Rushing over to it, he sat down and ripped the wrapping off. There, in the center of the slim box, was a book. One of the very books he had wanted for such a long time. A copy of the collected Sherlock Holmes short stories. He had never been able to get a copy before, due to it being a muggle book. He gently opened the book, only to be shocked. It was signed! Then he saw the note.

* * *

Lightning,

Do you like it? I wasn't sure it was enough, so I managed to go back in – nevermind, it's signed, so I guess you can see very clearly what I did. I just didn't want to write it down, ya know, plausible deniability doesn't work when they have a signed confession. So, I hope you like it, Merry Christmas.

Love, Hermione

God, he just wanted to go kiss her right now. No, you've got a plan, he told himself, stick to it. Not yet.

* * *

It was rainy and dreary outside. (They were having a very warm winter.) The skies were overcast with clouds, and there was a chill everywhere. Even near the fireplace. It was New Year's Eve. It was a beautiful morning! Hermione could not control the enormous smile that crept onto her face and simply wouldn't leave. Nothing could bring her down today. She skipped into the common room in her white cotton stretch pants and her purple off-the-shoulder top that had a skull and bones in white on the back. She flopped down on the couch and ignored her parent's strange looks.

"Isn't it a wonderful morning?" She looked at them. "What?"

"It's raining. And cold. And you aren't a morning person. Hermione, tell me right now what you took!"

"Oh please, I'm smarter than that. I'm just in a happy mood. Even though that was extremely mean and untrustworthy of you, I'm going to ignore it. Nothing is gonna get me down today!"

She got up and headed for the door.

"Hermione, wait. Since we'll be going back to that room in a few days, your father and I are going to spend the day in Hogsmeade. And watch out for Beth, she snuck out last night."

"Ok." She said happily.

Just then, she heard Draco's voice. He was standing in the doorway of his room.

"Why so perky, Granger? Have a secret meeting to solve yet another conspiracy against Scarhead?"

She scoffed, and he noted that she did that a lot.

"Absolute ludicracy. And even if I was, I wouldn't tell you."

She skipped out before any one could say anything and then lazily wandered to the Great Hall. Once there, she began eating and talking happily with those around. She noted periodically that Draco hadn't shown up. Soon enough it was the end of breakfast, but Hermione continued to chat on. Finally, Ginny asked her.

"Hermione, I know this will sound really strange, but you've been acting all perky and peppy and happy, and it's morning, but why are you like this? (She made her voice drop low and leaned in) Did you get laid?"

Hermione looked shocked for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"You guys…you actually…I…you…" She couldn't stop laughing. Still laughing, she got up and left. They all looked after her, totally bewildered. Was the question really that funny?

* * *

She was still chuckling to herself as she walked into the common room. Then, mid-chuckle, she stopped. And yelped. Her day had just come to a crashing stop, burning up, bringing her down very fast. Beth had her arms around Draco (his back to her front), and was kissing his neck.

* * *

**Well, how's that for a cliffy! Oh, yeah! I'm so good! Woohoo! Ok, I know, enough of me being silly. But seriously, isn't that just horribly dreadful of me? Anyhow, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, it's been like over a week, hasn't it? SORRY! I just had other stuff and wasn't really in the mood to write. So, I'll just leave you with that and go type up the next chapter because I know you're all ready to kill me right now. Bye!**_Dizzy_


	10. You BITCH!

Chapter 10: You BITCH!

Hermione wanted to cry. Her little yelp must have been louder than she thought, because Draco started screaming.

"Granger? THANK GOD! Granger, your sister's MENTAL! Get her off of me!"

Hurrying closer, she realized that Beth had him in a bear hug, and he was continually moving his face away, trying to avoid her. Her legs were wrapped around his, making him unstable, and his hands were unable to reach his wand from his captured position. She managed to wretch Beth off of him and get her facing herself. Beth's face lit up.

"HERMS! Did, did you know that, that, there's this stuff, this stuff that's called…uh…uh…BUTTERBEER! Yeah, yeah, that's it. And, it, it, it doesn't even have –he he he- any butter! It's soooooooooo bet, bet, better! Than vodka!"

She began laughing hysterically, and then passed out cold. Hitting the floor with a hump, Hermione used every single ounce of self-control she had to not kick her. Oh, how she wanted to! Normally, when she needed to calm herself, she started to count. The highest she had ever reached was 17 before she pushed it in, ignoring it. It took her almost a minute. When she finally looked over to Draco, he was wiping off his neck, a disgusted look on his face.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry about her. She gets this way when she's drunk and there's hardly anything I can do. I really am so, sorry about this."

"Granger, stop apologizing, it's not your fault. She just came up behind me, I nearly fell. I'm quite ashamed to say I was just harassed by a muggle girl. But you've got to understand I couldn't do anything. It was like a deathgrip, I couldn't move my arms."

"Look, Malfoy, I won't tell anyone."

"Oh…well, good. So, neither of us will tell anyone about this, and I'll just go now."

"Right."

He practically ran out of the room and into his own. Hermione sighed a breath of relief, then cast a silencing spell. She woke up Beth, who was no longer hysterical, but had a rather bad hangover.

"YOU BITCH! I cannot believe you! You violated my classmate!"

"Oh, come on, he wanted me. Everybody wants me."

"What? No, Beth, you trapped him in a bear hug to the point where he could hardly move his arms."

"Herms, don't be like this. I thought you hated him."

"That doesn't matter right now. Leave him alone Beth!"

"Well, hey, I can't help it that everyone –"

"Get it through your head you mental bitch, he doesn't want you! Leave him alone!"

"What is your problem? God…"

"What…what is MY problem? Oh, you are UNBELIEVABLE! Get out, right now! Go to the room of requirement and stay there! I don't want to see you again until the school year is over!"

"Stop yelling."

"GET OUT!"

"Fine, fine you bitch. God you really need to get high." Beth muttered on her way out.

* * *

Hermione didn't care anymore, and just stood there screaming. When she felt herself close to crying, she stopped, removed the silencing charm, and went to read a book. This was supposed to be a good day. It was a wonderful morning, and then this. Beth always managed to make Hermione mad. Beth always managed to just ruin her day. But not today. She adapted her inner optimism again. Checking her time before lunch, she reached into her trunk and pulled out her 'relaxing bath' necessities. Vanilla scented candles and rain scented incense. Magic was wonderful, but you couldn't get the scent and the burning smell by casting a scent charm. And the candlelight was always wonderful in the bath. After setting everything and lighting everything, she turned the lights off, and got in. She soaked for nearly two hours, the water never going cold. Finally, she got out, cast a cleaning charm on her clothes so she wouldn't feel dirty and got dressed. Looking herself over, she decided to leave her hair down. 

She made her way to the Great Hall in record time, and sat down next to Ginny. She appeared to be deep in thought, but snapped out of it the moment she noticed Hermione.

"Hermione, when was the last time we did something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well lately we've all been hanging out with Beth, and it just seems as if you never want to. Are you mad at me?"

"No! Not at all, I just…Beth and I don't get along well, and we only would have argued."

"Oh. Well, we were all planning on going into Hogsmeade today. I was just thinking, why don't I skip out on them, and we spend the day together? The boys will be back soon, and we haven't hung out in such a long time."

"But you already have plans."

"So what? It doesn't matter. Truth be told, Beth is just…I don't know, but I'd rather spend the day with you. She just doesn't compare, ya know?"

"Alright, where would you like to go?"

Ginny started talking right away of plans for the afternoon, and inside, Hermione was so thrilled. Ginny chose her, over Beth! Ginny ditched Beth, for her! It was the most any friend had ever done for Hermione, and she decided to let Ginny know her gratitude. Interrupting her, she announced.

"Ginny, I'll pay for everything today. Whatever we get, it'll be on me. Aright?"

"No, I can't let you do that Hermione!"

"Of course you can! You have no idea what it means to me that you would rather spend the day with me than Beth, and I intend to show you just how much."

"Why is that surprising, Hermione? And no, you can't!"

"It's important to me because it's never happened before. Whenever my friends meet Beth, they always end up being her friends, and I'm absolutely thrilled that you haven't done that. And yes, I will be buying everything today. So don't hold back, I insist."

* * *

Hermione put that glint in her eye, and knew Ginny wouldn't try to argue again. Ginny on the other hand, kept her shock in check, and instead, promised to herself that she would become Hermione's best and most trusted friend. And if that meant excepting her gifts, well, she just wouldn't tell her parents about it. But that certainly didn't mean she was going to take advantage of Hermione. Once in Hogsmeade, they headed to all the usual places and ended up at the Three Broomsticks with armloads of bags. Hermione was very thankful that she had accepted Draco's offer earlier that year. She would have never spent that much money on herself, and a friend, had she not known how much of it there was. And Draco had said she could spend some, just not an ungodly amount, and Hermione really didn't think that she spent an ungodly amount of his money. Ginny now had a few new quills, some muggle-inspired clothing, and some girl stuff. Hermione had gotten new quills as well, said she had enough muggle clothing and got a new robe, and let Ginny convince her to buy some girly things. Ginny broached a subject she had been dying to ever since lunch. 

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you think I would abandon you to hang out with Beth? Do you really not trust me to be your friend?"

"No! That's not it, Gin, really. It's just…difficult to explain. Don't feel bad, it's not your fault, you're a great friend, it's me. I just have some problems that I need to work through. That's all."

"Is that why you wouldn't go out with Ron?"

"Yes, actually. And, I really do see Ron as a friend only."

"Are you sure? He seems so sad."

"Yes, I'm sure. I only like one boy right now, and it's not Ron. Oh! I mean, nobody."

"You liar! Who is it?"

"Ginny, I'm sorry but you're not privilege to that info."

"Oh, come on! You can trust me, I swear I won't tell anybody, no matter who it is!"

"Ginny I'm sorry, but no. I just can't tell you. Look, it's getting late, we should head back."

"Aw, come on. Please?"

Ginny whined to Hermione the whole way there, through the castle, up to her room, and back out into the hall on the way to Hermione's room. Hermione didn't give in.

"Look, Ginny – I'm not gonna tell you. Please stop whining, say thank you for the gifts, and let me go into my room with peace."

"Oh, all right, but you will tell me eventually, right?"

"Yes, eventually. When I'm ready to trust, you'll be the first person to know."

"Okay. Thank you for the gifts Hermione, have a good night. I won't forget your promise."

"Goodnight Ginny."

"Goodnight Hermione."

* * *

Hermione waited until Ginny was around the corner to say the password and walk into the common room. Draco was sitting on the couch in front of the fire, reading. She had just reached her door when her parents came in. Draco didn't acknowledge them, and they just looked at him, waiting. Hermione broke into their stare. 

"I'm going off to bed early, already had dinner. Night."

"Hermione wait! Did Beth ever show up?"

"Of course. She was drunk and did something that was simply inexcusable, so I sent her back to the Room of Requirement."

"What did she do?"

"Oh, I found her rooting through my things. You know how I don't like people to touch my possessions, and she was being insufferable." She had to fight to keep the smile from showing. What could he possibly be thinking right now, she thought.

**'Possessive, huh? I wonder if she came up with that on the spot. She's good, way better than I am at Pretending. God, I can't wait till tonight! Oh, if only she knew.'**

"Oh, alright dear. We'll be leaving early in the morning tomorrow, and it'd probably be best if you didn't visit us, so we want you to know, we love you."

"I love you guys too. I'm tired, so I'll be in my room."

She left the room and flopped onto her bed, wishing it was midnight already. The whole week had been so suspenseful, it was almost unbearable. Now she only had hours to go. Who knew what he would do? What he would say? Who knew what would happen after tonight? So many questions that she couldn't even begin to hypothesize about. So she lay and waited for what seemed like forever.

**

* * *

**

**Well? Next chapter is when they finally meet in the tower. Who knows what will happen up there? And Ginny will play an important part in the future, but that's all I'll say, cause the end is a while off. So, basically, pay attention to details. I want to thank all you marvelous reviewers out there for well, reviewing! It means a lot to me, and I can't say it enough. You loyal reviewers encourage me to keep the story up, to keep writing. I can only hope that one day, I'll write enough Draco/Hermione fan fictions to finally get all the ideas out of my head. And just think, there'll probably be even more after the sixth book comes out! Guess what? I just spent four straight hours reading the fourth Artemis Fowl book, and it was great! There was something else I wanted to say, and now I can't remember. Oh bum! See you all later then!**

_Dizzy_


	11. I knew it

Hello all! How you've been? I have answers to some questions! So, I know you're all anxious, here they are.

**Friday13……Actually, you're like, only the second person to ask me that. Yes. I do relate, quite a bit. A lot of Hermione's views about her family and school come from my own. Beth is a variation on my own sister, and the idea that both Hermione and Draco were Pretenders was just too brilliant not to write. For me, anyway. I'm so glad you think it's realistic, it has to be one of the best reviews I've ever gotten because I know many writers struggle with it. So thanks! I hope you like reading it.**

**Jean Jelly Bean……Artemis Fowl and the Opal Deception is so worth reading! To my standards, it wasn't as good as the third, but that's only because I just love Arty and there was a lot of parts where he just didn't seem like himself. But, once you think about it, it makes sense since he was mind-wiped. You've got to read it! And thanks for reviewing, too!**

**WiccaWitch……Hermione was the only one who has given her identity away. I read through and can't find it. Could you be more specific, so that I can fix it, or explain it to you? Thanks for paying such close attention, and for your reviews!**

**On to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 11: I knew it 

Eleven o'clock came and went, and she started to get ready. Hermione changed into black jeans and a green silky camisole, to match her necklace. Throwing her cloak over her shoulders, she crept out of the room. She could hear her father snoring, and the common room was vacant. She expected nothing less. Wishing she had Harry's map or invisibility cloak, she stealthily made her way down corridors. That was another trait she had managed to pick up, handy for stealing your things back when people took them. Stepping lightly and breathing silently, she reached the Tower a minute before midnight. Opening the door swiftly to avoid creaking (**A/N – that really does work**) she stepped inside, and closed the door behind her. Looking around, she saw no one, and decided to go to the window. It was not long after, that she felt a hand on her shoulder, a chest barely brushing against her back. She did not jump, and she let the hand continue along her neckline, finally making it's way to the clasp of her heavy cloak. Opening it, the hand dragged it off of her, and she involuntary shivered at the cold. The hand traveled to the necklace, picking it up, making it twinkle in the moonlight.

"I'm glad you like it."

"It's very beautiful."

"I think you'll like the second part better."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

His hand lightly trailed from her shoulder to her right hand, where a ring was slipped onto her middle finger. She let him bring her hand up to where she could see the ring. It was simple and stunning, a little emerald, surrounded once again by black onyx gems. It was set on a simple silver band that was twisted and turned.

"It's very Slytherin."

"I hope that won't be a problem."

"It's not. After all, I like one of them."

"And who would that be? I think I've forgotten."

"I think you know."

"No, really. I don't remember."

"This ring really is beautiful."

"Now you're changing the subject."

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you again."

"That's right."

"I like…" Quick as a wink, she spun around. Her laughing eyes looked straight into his surprised ones, and his hand was now behind her back. She took a deep breath, and finished her sentence. "You."

Draco seemed to be speechless. He just stared in amazement at her. Her giggle brought him out of it.

"I didn't think it was really you. I couldn't believe it."

"I knew it. I knew it was you."

"Of course you did. The letter, I signed it, and you recognized the handwriting."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I lied."

"It was pretending. I would've done the same."

"So…what now?"

He blinked at her. Then, he was slowly moving closer to her, bending down slightly to accommodate her height. Hermione sighed slightly just before their lips met. It was something about him, something that she couldn't name, that set off a fire within her. She had been waiting, wondering forever if it would ever happen, and now that it finally was, she almost couldn't believe it. Draco pulled her closer, deeper into the kiss. When they finally pulled away from each other, he looked right into her eyes, and spoke.

"You make me breathless. You make my heart pound, make me wish I could just be me. How? How did you pull me in?"

"I don't know. I should ask you the same thing. How did you make me want you when I didn't even know you?"

"I guess we're in the same boat then." He smirked.

"Yeah, I guess so." She smiled.

"You're cold."

"Well you're the one who took my cloak."

"Maybe I can warm you up?"

"You can try."

With that, he pulled her in for another breathtaking kiss. After so long, they had to pull apart, as all human beings need air and they were currently running low. He pulled her cloak back around her shoulders, and took her hand.

"We should go back. It'll look suspicious if we both sleep in."

"I sleep in every day that I can. I'm not a morning person and everyone knows it."

"Ah, but your little boys are coming back."

"I was trying to forget that little factor."

"But…"

"I've pulled all-nighters before and no one has noticed. Do you really think they'll notice now all of the sudden?"

"Weasley." He didn't extend his statement. He didn't need to.

"Ron doesn't know anything. If he did, he would have realized I didn't like him like that. He's oblivious to nearly everything."

"I just want to be careful. We both have our parts."

"You're nervous, aren't you? Draco, you don't need to worry. I've been doing this for more than half my life, I've got it under control."

"Say that again."

"What?"

"My name."

"Draco."

"I love they way you say it. Like you were made to." He kissed her again.

"Ya know, I worry about you. I always have."

"I worry about you too."

"In the forest first year, when Buckbeak injured you, when the fake Moody turned you into a ferret, all those times when Harry and Ron just wanted to jump you."

"First year in the forest, second year with the whole diary episode, third year with the time turner – yes, I knew about that, - fourth year at the tournament, fifth year when you went into the forest, sixth year when you went after Him."

They both knew who 'Him' was. She didn't need to ask how he knew about that. And now that they had stopped, she realized he had led them silently to the portrait to the common room.

"What are we going to do?" He hated asking her, but he had no idea what she wanted to do.

"We're going to keep on pretending. That's all we can do. I…I can't come out to the whole school and tell them all this. I'm not strong enough for that."

"Me either. I'm glad your family is leaving tomorrow. We can do whatever we want with the common room to ourselves."

"Yeah. I can't wait." They went in, and just as she got to her door, she quickly turned around, rushed to his door, and kissed him. "Goodnight." She rushed back to her door, almost missing what he said.

"I loved your Christmas gift."

She changed into her pajamas, laid down in bed, and was up the rest of the night thinking. The night had gone even better than she had hoped. By the time she normally woke up, she had thought of so many possibilities about what they could do, but wasn't sure about any of them. She sighed. Today was the day they were coming back. She didn't want to deal with them. She swore to herself, that she would no longer hold it all in. This semester was going to be different.

**

* * *

**

**That was fun to write. A lot of conversation. Just wait for the next chapters. They are going to be fun to write. Very fun. I hope I didn't disappoint. I sorta wanted to do more kissing…and other stuff… but I hate those stories where Hermione's morals just suddenly go out the window, so I didn't. Hermione may pretend about a lot, but she's not a slut, and she's not Beth. More to come!**

_Dizzy_


	12. How Dare You?

**Alrighty then! I'm so happy, the reviews are getting better and better. I've got a few things to say.**

**WiccaWitch…… Okay…I'm not really sure what to say. I'm sorry, but I still don't see what you're talking about. Draco addressed his letter to Hermione because she had already given herself away, and he signed it by his usual name. Hermione knows that Lightning is Draco, but doesn't want Draco to know at that point in time so she addressed the letter to Lightning and signed it Hermione because she already gave herself away and it would seem pointless to sign her codename-thing. Other than that, I really don't know what you're talking about. Sorry!**

**TomboyishRandom…… Well, I hadn't planned on anything, but now that you mention it…Naw, I'm messing with you. I don't plan on doing a sequel or prequel. Hopefully, when the story is finished, it'll all be out in the open. If not, I'll probably just leave a few footnotes explaining things. In an earlier chapter, I had considered going into that, but decided it wasn't the right time. Who knows, maybe I'll manage to put it in another upcoming chap, but there are no additions to the storyline once I end it. Thanks for asking and for your review! I like getting things I can answer.**

**Plooshgirl...I liked that part too. You never fail to review and I love them. Thanks bunches! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I just want to say, I really don't mean to leave so many cliffies, it just happens. Sorry. (big smile) lol **

**  
To the rest of you who reviewed and said to hurry up, here you go! It makes me so happy to know you guys are impatient for more. Always a good motivator. THANKS!**

* * *

Chapter 12: How dare you?

A week later, and Harry and Ron were back. Ginny was spending more and more time with her. Hermione was finding it hard to find excuses to go to her common room. The professors were going hard on them, preparing for NEWTS. Every day now, Hermione and Draco would sit down after dinner and talk. They complained about family, talked about friends, and were real with each other. Normally they would stay up late into the night to complete homework that was due the very next day.

This particular night, Hermione was dragged into the Gryffindor common room. She had been out of it all day after a really late night and was hardly able to pay attention to anything. When Ron started asking whether this or that answer was right, she just nodded yes or no, seemingly paying attention. Ron, the smart egg that he is (yeah, right) took advantage of this and had her check over all his homework. After all, this wasn't a normal occurrence, and Hermione was always right. Or so he thought.

A week and one day later, Ron was furious. All the homework that Hermione had checked over was wrong. All wrong! She was supposed to be right, he had been counting on it. Ron was just about to find out how different things were with Hermione. She was sitting in front of the fire with Ginny.

"Hermione!" He dropped his stuff and stood towering over her.

"What?" She shared a puzzled look with Ginny.

"All my stuff was wrong! Every paper you went over was wrong!"

"Well, Ron, that's not my fault, is it?"

"Yes, it is! You checked it! You're always right!"

"No, Ronald, I am not! Stop shouting at me. I was tired that night, and ya know what? If it's wrong, it's your fault! You should do your own work and not look to me for all the answers. You are 17 years old, and you should know this for yourself. Everyone is wrong at some point in time, and you should've checked it yourself!"

"Oh, you're only saying that because you were wrong! Whenever you're right you just love to gloat!"

"Shut up! I don't have to take this! I'm going to MY OWN common room!"

"But Hermione, what about Malfoy?" Harry had come in not long after Ron.

"He may yell or call me names, but I expect that from Malfoy by now. I didn't expect it from one of my _friends_!" Hermione glared at Ron and turned to leave. Halfway to the exit, Ron yelled out after her.

"Oh yeah! Just go run to your little boyfriend in your room." This had gone too far. It topped all previous arguments that Ron had started. Hermione dropped her bag and slowly turned around. Ron, stupidly, took this as cue to continue with his little rant.

"After all, you've been 'tired' lately right? Has Malfoy been keeping you up at night?" His meaning was clear to everyone in the room. Hermione started deep breathing. He is not even doing this, not to mention in front of everyone. She took a few steps closer and Ron went on.

"That's why you wouldn't go with me, isn't it! Because you've been shacking up with Malfoy!"

That was the last straw. He would not insult her intelligence and integrity and get away with it. Hermione marched up to Ron and raised her hand to smack him, but he caught her wrist. He smirked at her, and had opened his mouth to say something when her other hand came up. And SMACK! The noise resounded in the silent space.

"HOW DARE YOU! How dare you call yourself my friend? How dare you insult my morals, my integrity, and my intelligence in the way you have? I demand respect as the current Head Girl of Hogwarts, and your FRIEND! Over the past _seven years_, Ronald, Malfoy's name calling and yelling have not hurt me as much as you have in this _one night_."

She finished in a low growl, and wiped at her eyes quickly for effect. Taking her things, she stormed out of the room and into the hall. Her walk was angry and fast, her rant continuing inside her head. She glared at the floor and made it there relatively quickly. Flopping angrily on the couch, she scowled at the table in front of her. Draco looked at her.

"What happened?"

She started telling him, and by the time she was done she was yelling and walking around, hitting the air. He eventually put together what happened. She concluded.

"And in front of everyone like that! He just makes me so mad!" She grabbed the first thing her hand made contact with; a large paperweight. She hurled it and it flew across the length the room and into the wall. Draco waited for her to calm down.

"I mean, how could he say those things to me? So what if I'm smarter than he is, I _try_. He doesn't. He says all this crap, and it just makes me so angry. I wish he would just disappear."

Draco looked at her for a moment, then got up. Walking up to her, he wrapped her in his arms. After a minute, she hugged back. She mumbled her thanks into his shirt. Pulling away a few moments later, he looked at her. Hermione was about to speak, but was silenced when she found Draco's lips on hers. He was rubbing her back, and she let herself go just a tad bit more. She didn't pull away when Draco gently moved his tongue against her lips, and instead, opened her mouth. Hermione was finding it harder and harder to concentrate, and moved closer, pressing against him. Soon they were both breathless, and had to pull away. She found her brain slowly getting back in order, and was amazed at how he made her lose control.

"Draco, could you…"

"What?"

"Could you take me flying?" Her voice was so soft it took a minute for Draco to process what she had said.

"You want to go flying?" He was amazed.

"Yes. I know everyone thinks I'm afraid or not very good, but I'm really rather good, and I love it. It's exhilarating, like being on a roller coaster constantly. Could we?"

"Yeah, of course. Shall we go now?"

She nodded, and he led her into his room, still amazed. Never dropping her hand, he first opened the window, then got his broom out. He got on, then pulled her on.

"I'll kick off, so just hold your feet up."

And they were hovering. Hermione was in front of him, and he was hugging her close to him, one arm wrapped around her middle. He started to go up, then shot down, much to Hermione's delight. Lazily soaring, he moved to the clouds.

"Draco, go back down, we'll get wet."

"But the clouds are fun."

"If you go back down I'll give you a kiss."

"Well…when you put it that way…"

Shooting down, he brought them nearer and nearer to the ground. He pulled up around 10 feet above the ground. Hermione was laughing.

"Well, how's this for down?"

" Great." She leaned further into his chest, and turned her head, giving him a quick kiss. "Now we have to go up. Somebody might recognize us from this low."

"I think I'll need some motivation."

"Oh all right. If you go up some, I'll give you kiss." She giggled. She loved flying, and she was almost certain she loved him. How could it get any better?

"That's what I'm talking about."

The rest of the night was spent outside, Draco continually teasing Hermione in this fashion, going up just a couple inches sometimes, or going to high. Only to come down with a kiss. When it finally became to cold and she could not feel her fingers, they went in. Snuggling into her warm bed under black covers, she realized she had never laughed so much as she had tonight. Then a happy thought occurred to her. Ron's argument gave her the perfect excuse not to go into the Gryffindor common room for a while. This was a good day after all.

* * *

**How'd you like that? I just loved the flying part. And the part where Hermione sticks it to Ron. I think he had it coming, don't you? Well, I'll be updating soon, so yay! It's Thursday night and I just got done watching the CSI season finale. Nick didn't die! YAY! I was so nervous, I was like, hyperventilating. That's all really, so I'll get going and let you review. Bye!** _Dizzy_


	13. It was a Thursday

Chapter 13: It was a Thursday

It was a Thursday the first time it happened. Hermione and Ginny were sitting at Gryffindor table, working. Harry and Ron were a few seats away, Harry sitting between Ron and Hermione. As Hermione sat there, she wasn't really working, but rather daydreaming. Of course, no one noticed. Except Ginny. She had been watching Hermione closely ever since New Year's Day. And Ginny was watching Hermione daydream while thinking. She startled everyone by suddenly speaking.

"Well, see you later guys. I want to get in some _flying _time before it gets too dark." She was speaking to everyone, but looking straight at Hermione. She, of course, didn't let on to anything, but the wheels were turning and Ginny knew it. After a moment of panic, she went back to her book, deciding she couldn't possibly know. How could she?

* * *

It was a Saturday the second time it happened. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and Hermione was with Harry and Ginny (Ron was in the hospital wing after an attack from a plant). In the middle of the conversation, Ginny stood up and backed up.

"Do you mind if we leave early? I was hoping you could practice with me, Harry."

"Sorry, I can't. I have to 'brief' Ron on the classes he missed. Is there someone else you could ask?"

"Well, I would ask Hermione, but she _doesn't like flying_." She cast a glance at Hermione before looking back to Harry.

"Oh, sorry Gin. You know how bad I am." She smiled sheepishly on the outside while going crazy with worry on the inside. She knew. There was no way that she couldn't know, not with all that she'd said. She would have to do something about it. The problem was, she didn't know what.

* * *

It was three days later when Hermione finally concluded the best way to deal with it was head-on confrontation. Really, that was only plan she could come up with, and she didn't want to tell Draco about it. Since Ron was still mad at her, she decided to just ask Ginny if she wanted to eat lunch in her common room, and they could talk then. Once there however, she didn't know how to begin. Thankfully, Ginny saved her the trouble by starting out.

"I'll be honest. I was really shocked to see you flying. Even more shocked when I realized that you were with a boy. But what shocked me the most was that you seemed to love it. And you told me you hated it. I'm assuming you were with the boy you let slip in Hogsmeade that one day."

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. Ginny didn't know it was Draco. It was all okay then.

"So, you don't know who it is, right?"

"No, it was too dark. I didn't believe it was you until I heard you laughing. I was hoping you would trust me enough to tell me who it is." She looked at Hermione imploringly.

"Well, Ginny, it's not that I don't trust you…it's just…Okay, yes it's because I don't trust you, but it's not your fault! I want you to be sure about that, it's all me. I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready Gin."

"But you trust with guy? Enough to fly with him?" She sounded hurt.

"Yes, but that's only because we wrote so many letters this summer, and we just… we live the same lives. I mean, I can tell him things I can't tell you because you wouldn't understand, and he does."

"And how do you know I won't?"

"Because you're a genuine person. Your eyes are open to the world, and mine aren't. Ever."

"So what, you're saying you're not genuine?"

"To a point I am. I'm just saying, you don't see all of me. The parts you do see are real most of the time, but you don't see it all. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

"I think so. Hermione, please. I want you to trust me. I want you to trust me with everything. Anything. No matter what it is."

"Ginny, it's just, it's like a moon flower. It's such a beautiful flower, and you can't only see it in the darkest night. I have a dark side that brings out the flower. And he's the only one to see it. To _want _to see it."

Just as Ginny was about to reply, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Hermione exhaled.

"Well, we'll talk later, right? We should get going."

"Yeah." Ginny's reply came out as a sigh.

* * *

Soon enough, it was nearly time for Easter Break. And Hermione had very carefully avoided the subject of Draco. Hermione had come to a decision though. Even if she wasn't quite ready to talk about it, she would tell Ginny. Even if she didn't want to, she had too. Hermione had come to the conclusion that if she didn't let Ginny in; Ginny would start to pull away. And seeing as Ginny was one of the two truest friends she had, she really didn't want her to leave. She came to this conclusion the same night Draco started a very casual conversation while sitting on the couch.

"So…what are you doing for break?"

"Reading. Outside. Ron hasn't apologized and I refuse too, and I'm always telling myself I need to spend more time outside. What are you doing?"

"My mother wants me to come home."

"Oh."

He started to play with her fingers. Soon after they got together, he discovered that she could bend her thumb into a ninety-degree angle backwards, and she discovered that he liked to play with her fingers whenever he was nervous.

"So…Did you want to maybe come to my house for break? He tried to play it down by speaking casually, but it didn't really work, as it was such a big thing. Of course, Hermione, being the same, replied as if she was speaking about the weather they were having.

"Sure."

"Cool."

They went back to being silent.

* * *

A week later, Hermione was standing in front of the barrier between Platform 9 and ¾ and the muggle world. Hermione was thrilled to be going to Draco's house and was having a hard time hiding it. The train ride had gone surprisingly well, only interrupted once by Draco's snide comments. Mr. And Mrs. Weasely had met them at the station, and Hermione had to tell them quite a tail about her cousins picking her up (it's really annoying how they're always late!) before Mrs. Weasely felt alright with leaving her there. Just as they were leaving, Hermione pulled Ginny in for a hug. Quietly, she whispered into her ear.

"It's Malfoy."

She pulled away, and gave Ginny a significant look, and had the pleasure of laughing when Ginny realized just what she was talking about. She turned her back on a stunned Ginny and acted like she was going to the bathroom. Once in there though, she made sure no one was there, and shrunk her luggage. Then she got into a stall, and apparated to the bathroom stall of a small café. Going to the front part, she immediately saw Draco sitting at a table, looking dubiously around him. She sat down without even looking at him.

"Sorry I was late. They didn't want to leave me."

"It's fine. Let's get going." They stood together and Hermione followed him out to a black Bentley. He opened the door for her and then got in from the other side. Once he told the driver to go, he noticed Hermione was shaking. Upon closer inspection, he discovered she was shaking with silent laughter. A second later, she erupted with giggles.

"What's so funny?" He managed to catch 'nothing' between the peals of laughter.

"Then why are you laughing?" Understanding nothing she was trying to say, he just said.

"You can tell me after you've stopped."

This only made her laugh harder. Draco sighed, then told the driver to turn the radio on. Five minutes later, Hermione suddenly stopped laughing and then shushed Draco when he tried to talk.

"Oh, turn it up! I love this song!" When she started belting out the notes, he understood why he was shushed. Soon the song was over, and she told the driver he could turn it down.

"Man, I love that song."

"Yeah…" Draco wasn't sure what to say.

"So anyway, I was laughing because it was just so quiet, and I'm just so happy, and it just happens.

"Ohhh…" He nodded in understanding.

"Yeah."

They had pulled into a large stone roundabout driveway. And looming before them was a large, beautiful house. Draco stepped out and arrived just in time to finish opening the door for Hermione and offered her his hand. Taking it, Hermione continued to stare at the house while muttering her thanks. Still holding her hand, he led her up to the door, and just before they entered, he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Don't be nervous. She'll love you."

**

* * *

**

**Op, that's the end. Next chapter, Ginny and Hermione will talk, and Hermione meets Narcissa. Sorry about the wait you guys. I really didn't mean it. I tried updating Memorial Day weekend, but something was wrong, and today was the first day actually let me log in. I'll type up 14 tomorrow. I only have to go into school on the last day for 1 block. And you can bet your ass I'll be wearing pj's. Well, night!**

_Dizzy _


	14. Dots, Polka Dots

**Howdy ya'll! I love saying howdy, it's fun. Anyway, I have something to admit. I uh…I sorta forgot to mention that Lucius was going to die. Sorry bout that, I normally don't make Lucius alive, so when I wrote 13, I wasn't really thinking. So…yeah…Lucius is going to be dead. I'm not gonna put it in the story, so you can make up your own gruesome demise for him. Have fun! Oh, and this chapter is like, first person – Hermione. I just felt like doing it like that today. On to reviewers!**

**Tiarwen…Hey! Your review was fabulous, and I loved it. I wasn't bored. Lol Yeah, insomnia sucks. Whenever it happens, I call it 'momentary insomnia' because usually it only lasts like one or two nights. But I'm glad you love my story so much. And I'm glad my story gave you something to do while you couldn't sleep. Thanks Bunches! Love ya**

**I want to give a special shout out to my new reviewers! (hahaha, I've pulled more in! Soon I will control them all! Muahahahaha!) Oh, that's always fun. Okay, okay, I know…ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Dots, Polka Dots

My second impression of Narcissa Malfoy was very different from the first one. When I first saw her at the Quidditch World Cup, she looked poised and stiff. Like new-Barbie hair, I remember thinking, when it's really hard and shiny. When Draco opened the door and led me in, I was so nervous. After all, I was less than dirt to this woman. But then, I was caught completely off guard. Draco called out to the empty house "I'm home!" and in less than a minute, I could hear someone saying "Just a minute, dear!" Narcissa Malfoy had just come barreling out of a door, then composed herself. She was covered in flour. She seemed to forget that though, as she came and gave Draco a bone-crushing hug that could rival my own. Then I was shocked, because she hugged me too. When she stepped back, she clasped her hands together and just stood there, smiling and looking at us. Then she remembered she had just covered us in flour.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot. I'm baking and I just didn't think."

"It's fine. What are you baking?"

"Peanut butter chocolate chip cookies, they're Draco's favorite. They're almost done now, but I would love to see how muggles bake them…" She sent a meaningful look my way.

"I would love to show you how muggle bake cookies. We could do it altogether." Draco cut in.

"So, how are you mother?"

"Well the doctor is coming by later. When I owled him, he just said to take some pepper up potion and wait till he got here. That's why I'm so full of energy."

"And…" He prompted, knowing there was more.

"And the doctor conceded that I may be more susceptible to illnesses after my bout of clinical depression after your father's death."

"What have you come down with?"

"I'm certain something's wrong with my small intestine…but enough of that. The cookies should be about done."

We followed her into the kitchen and had some of the cookies. They were simply divine, as I love peanut butter and chocolate together. I'm sure this is only a glimpse of the woman Narcissa Malfoy used to be, a long time ago. I discovered that she could talk on end about Lucius, and really do think she truly loved him. She reminded me of those women who are in abusive relationships that think he will change. That he needs her. She loved him, no matter what he did to her, and I'm certain she still does. I'm so glad he's dead.

Draco gently reminded her why we were in the kitchen in the first place, and soon enough, I was showing them both how to make cookies the muggle way. Truthfully, I've always enjoyed that more. We talked while we waited for them to bake, this time about her extensive list of illnesses. Draco really wasn't kidding when he said she was a hypochondriac. When Narcissa bit into one of my cookies, she went ballistic. Said they were the best cookies she'd ever tasted. She ate 13 out of the 24 we made. Then she announced that she was baking cookies the muggle way for the rest of her life. It was really strange.

We talked for a bit more, and then she remembered she had yet to show me where I was staying. Going up the grand spiral staircase, we passed her room, two bathrooms, Draco's room, and three more rooms. When she finally opened the door, it was like the shock and awe part of attacking in war. The room was pretty, I suppose, but very pink. Everything was painted, covered, or dyed various shades of pink. And there were polka dots all over the place.

"I've always wanted to decorate a girls' room. Do you like it?"

"I love it! Pink is one of my favorite colors."

"Oh, that's wonderful. I was so afraid you wouldn't like it."

"It's beautiful. I've always wanted a pink room." I want to gag! Don't get me wrong, pink is okay. In small doses. Like a shirt or at most a pair of pink capris. But a whole frickin' room? Come on! And I don't even want to think about the polka dots!

Narcissa left us alone, and I immediately changed the colors from pinks to blues. Then I cast a spell to make the room pink again any time Narcissa so much a touched the door. I didn't want her to think I didn't like it. Just as I turn around, Draco caught me in a kiss. (sigh) I love it when he does that.

* * *

(Ginny------) The whole car ride, I was silent. How could I not be when Hermione tells me news like that? And Malfoy! I would have never suspected. They must act really well. I know I can't tell anyone. I know Hermione wasn't exactly ready to tell me, but she did, and that means so much to me. I'm pretty sure she's not with her 'cousins'. It must've been Malfoy she was flying with that night. Now I know why I didn't recognize his laugh. It's because I've never heard him laugh before. Wow. Hermione and Malfoy, together. Laughing. It seems stupid, even in my head. Nobody would ever suspect it. They'd call me a lunatic, and both would vehemently deny it. Maybe that's what she meant when she said they live the same lives. Ugh. I don't know! We are so having a nice, long conversation about this when we get back to Hogwarts. I guess I truly am one of her most trusted friends. Hmm…maybe she can help with him…

* * *

Halfway through my stay there, Narcissa came down with something I had never heard of. Draco came into my room a couple minutes after the doctor left. He told me the doctor had simply made up a word and prescribed her a harmless sedative potion. Apparently, he did it often. I was worried, but Draco said it was normal for his mother. We…'talked' for a while, and then Draco said he wanted to show me something. He made me close my eyes and everything.

When I was almost dizzy from turning so many times with my eyes closed, we stopped. I heard him open a door, and he led us inside. I was not aloud to open my eyes for five more excruciating minutes while I listened to him move things and make little noises. Finally, he stopped moving and came back to me. He took my hand and whispered in ear.

"Lay down."

"Draco…"

"Shh…don't worry. Just lay down."

He gently lay me down, and upon stretching my arms, I found I was on a blanket. Draco moved my arm and in a moment, was lying right beside me. He whispered again.

"Open your eyes."

I did, and had to catch my breath. Right above us was the most dazzling display of stars I had ever seen.

"Draco…how did you do this?"

"I didn't. This is all God's work. Every night, it's here. That's why my ancestors chose to build here. It's my favorite place in the whole house."

"I think it might be my favorite too."

"Well, that's no surprise. This is, after all, the library."

That was the first time I looked around, and saw that it was, in fact, the library.

"Yep, definently my favorite place."

He, of course, started laughing. I shut him up with a kiss though, so I guess it's okay. And now I'm running around all the furniture in here, beneath the stars, with Draco at my heels. And soon he's gonna catch me cause I'm laughing. And everyone knows you can't laugh and run at the same time. I love laughing with him.

* * *

**Well? Yes, I know, simply marvelous, but I want you hear you say it. No, I'm just messin with ya. It's really fun. I know, I'm just absolutely evil to leave Ginny and Hermione's little talk for next chapter. But hey, that's the breaks. Oh, and I also have news. I have decided to myself, that this story will be done before the sixth book comes out. So really, all that means is that I'll be trying to update more quickly since I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters there are going to be. Oh, and SCHOOL'S OUT! WOOHOO! I'm happy. See ya later**

_Dizzy_


	15. I must admit

**Hey! I had so many new reviews, and they were all so fabulous! People love my story, yay! Ya know, I just realized that I did the last chapter in first person. I didn't intend to do that, but hey, it works. People liked it, and it wasn't really that difficult, which is weird cause before I was never really adept at writing in first person. Well, I think I've babbled enough to keep you in sufficient suspension, so I'll get on with the story now.**

* * *

Chapter 15: I must admit

I must admit…when I got on the train, I was nervous about what Ginny was going to say. Really nervous. I mean, telling her and walking away was one thing, but actually talking to her about it, for like, a prolonged time…that was a whole different thing. And that's why, after stashing my trunk, I went to the bathrooms. And stayed there. Sure, I probably caused some girls to walk a bit further, but really, do I care? No. I caught a ride with a couple of Ravenclaws, and we had a nice, intellectual conversation. The kind I couldn't have with Ron and Harry. Ginny is smart, but she'd rather be doing something else. I sat with Parvati and Lavender upon the pretense that we never seemed to talk anymore since I'm not sharing the dorm with them anymore. I almost made it to my room when Ginny fell into step beside me. When she walked with me all the way to my dorm, I had no choice but to invite her in. It appeared she wanted to talk about this little matter now. When we walked in, Draco was on the couch, reading. He didn't say a word. So I spoke.

"Draco."

"I'm reading, mudblood, go away. And don't call me by my first name, you don't have the right."

"You're just going to take that, Hermione?"

"Ginny, it's okay. I haven't told him."

She did that silent 'oh' thing, and went back to looking back and forth between Draco and me.

"Draco, she knows. I told her."

He stared at me. Totally cold, and there was only a flicker of anger in his eyes before he was completely closed off. That's the difference between us, with Draco, I can still see unintentional flashes of emotion, and with me, that never happens anymore. But I've been doing it longer than him, so it doesn't really matter.

"I know you're angry, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I was sorta trying to ignore it. I needed to tell her."

"You told her. (he seemed amazed) When?"

"Right before I met you at the café."

"You had the entire break to tell me…"

"I know. I should have, and I'm sorry."

"Whatever." He made to leave. I couldn't let him. I couldn't let him pretend with me. I stepped in front of him, blocking his path to his bedroom.

"Draco, please. Don't act like you're fine, I know you're angry, and I don't blame you. I would be angry too, so don't pretend you're not." He glared mutinously at me for a moment, then softened his gaze. He cast a look at Ginny.

"We'll talk about this later. I'm not that upset. I've got something to tell you too."

This time I let him walk into his room. Then I sat down, and stared at nothing in front of me. I didn't know what to say to her. What could I say?

"I'm not mad at you. You would think I would be, since you've been lying to me all these years, but I'm not. I think I'm finally beginning to understand you Hermione. I'm glad you're finally letting me in."

"Well, it was hard, but now that you're here, I'm glad I took the risk."

Right then Ginny looked as if she was going to say something, but then she stopped herself.

"So…okay I just have to ask. How? I mean, it's you and Malfoy. Malfoy!"

"I know, so bizarre. I never even thought it was going to happen. But it did, and now we're…having fun."

"Yeah, you do seem happier."

"I laugh all the time with him. He's hilarious, much funnier than Ron. And we both love sarcasm."

"But you're not sarcastic."

"Well…not around you guys. It doesn't fit with the rest of 'me'. You have no idea how many times a day I bite my tongue."

"Yeah…"

There was silence. I hate silence.

"Do you have any more questions? Cause I really have no idea what to say."

"Well…how long have you liked him?"

"For years. Ever since I came to Hogwarts."

"And the only person you've ever told is me?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. How long have you been…together?"

"Since New Year's Eve. You remember, I was so happy you asked if I got laid?"

"Oh, yeah." We both started laughing.

"Well, we've been together ever since. He got me my star necklace and ring."

"But you said you're parents got you those."

"Well, I had to tell you somebody gave them to me. And this way, no one would question the colors of the gems."

"Yeah, that does make sense. What else are you lying about?"

"I don't really like the term lying. It's more of…Pretending."

"How'd you figure?"

"Well it's my defense mechanism. I mean, it's just natural to me now. I don't trust people, and I'll do anything to protect myself. That's not lying."

"Well, you've got to admit, it is…at least in some sense."

"Okay, yes, in some sense it is, but it's different because I do it protect myself against people, not to hurt them or cover up anything."

"Alright, I'll let it go. For now anyway."

"Right. It's all right if you don't get it Ginny. You don't have to. Draco does, and that's enough for me."

"But I want to understand, Hermione. Why are you like this? Why do you have to have this "defense mechanism"?"

"Because… Something happened a long time ago, before I came to Hogwarts. Back then, I would do anything for Beth. She was life. If she wanted water, I got it for her. When she was sick, I always made soup and crackers and stuff for her. I did whatever she told me to do, but she never loved me the way I loved her. All I wanted was for her to love me. And she couldn't. You have no idea how much that hurt me, Ginny. And just before I came to Hogwarts, I realized that I was my own person. I could do what I wanted to do. Beth could get her own water. And once I stopped caring, I didn't get hurt. Once I stopped letting her in, I stopped getting hurt. She doesn't hurt me and neither does anyone else."

"Hermione…I don't know what to say. I would never do that. I would never hurt you like that."

"Ginny, look. That's exactly my point. You can say that, and I can pretend like I believe you, but deep down, I won't. I don't know for sure! I can't know for sure! People are untrustworthy, that's just it! If I know there's always a chance, then if it ever does happen – for any reason – it won't hurt, as it would have if I had believed you. Do you understand? Can you understand?"

Ginny was quiet. Just looking at me. Then she got up, and I was afraid she was going to leave. But then she came and sat down next to me. And after another minute of just looking at me, she hugged me. When she pulled away, her eyes were red, like she'd been blinking back tears. I know because I've had that look so many times before.

"Hermione…It's okay. You're my friend, and I'll gain your complete trust, even if I end up dying before you believe me. I'm here for you. I trust you completely, and I feel so honored to know you, because you're such a strong person. Even if you do have your problems, you're my friend, and I'll help you through it…if you let me."

Well, gosh! She just has to go and say stuff like that, and I know I've got that red eye look now too. I'll try harder. It's a promise. And now I hug her, trying my hardest not to cry. I hate tear streaks. They make you look sad and fragile. Like you need help. Well, I don't want their help. Ginny's help will be enough for me. When we pull away from each other, I force a laugh, and end up sniffling. Before I start crying though, I suggest we go up to the bathroom and wash our faces. Cold water works the best.

* * *

I must admit…I was surprised Draco forgave me so easily. I know he did, cause he wrote me a note instead of saying it. And the truth is always harder to say in person. We both know that. It's been a week since me and Ginny talked now. Sometimes after Draco and I argue in the hall with Harry and Ron next to me, I can see her, looking back and forth between us. I'm sure she thinks we're both totally psycho. She knows two out of three of my deepest, darkest secrets. She hasn't seen my darker side yet. I have been more sarcastic around her whenever we're alone. And she loves it. Thinks I'm just hilarious. And because Ron has still not apologized, we hang out in my common room. Draco's had an easier time of adjusting to it than I have. I think it's just because I've been pretending longer than he has. But I'm getting better. I have to admit that I was surprised Ginny wanted to talk to me too. About something deeply important and very secret, she said. So I'm dying to know what she's talking about. I'm not nosey, just curious. And that's a great quality. And now I'm sitting in my summer jammies under my robe at eleven o'clock, waiting for Ginny to show up. She's a Prefect, so if she does get caught, she can talk her way out. Ah, there she is now. I rush to the door because I'm so anxious. She comes in, we sit for a minute, and I get out some food because whenever I'm up later than usual I eat a snack. And that's when she starts the conversation.

"So…ya know how you like Draco for years and years and didn't tell anyone?"

"Yeah?" I'm totally confused now. I though she had something important to tell me. Oh! What if she likes someone! Yay, I love stuff like this!

"Well…I can relate a little."

"Who?"

"It's difficult. I mean, I know everyone thinks I still like Harry and that Dean asked me out again, but I really like this guy. But I'm not supposed to, which is why I wanted to talk to you about it. I never would have told you before, but you're dating Draco now…"

"It's a Slytherin, isn't it?" I'm so excited.

"Yes." She sounds so miserable. I don't see why. Draco was the worst Slytherin there was, and he was just pretending.

"Well, who is it?"

"You have to promise you won't laugh."

"Okay, okay, I promise I won't laugh. Why would I?"

"Because, well I don't know, but still. This is a big thing for me."

"Ginny it's fine."

"It's Blaise."

"Zambini? Blaise Zambini?"

"Yes." Miserable yet again. I really don't understand why.

"OH! You guys would be perfect together. Gosh, if you had children, they'd have the bluest eyes ever."

"Hermione!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. But seriously, I don't know why you were so nervous about telling me."

"Because, we're just so different. He always seems so quiet. And he reads a lot. I think he's pretty smart, and there are probably so many thoughts he has that he doesn't share with anybody…..I want to hear those thoughts, Hermione."

"Wow, you _really_ like him."

"Yeah. I think we'd be perfect for each other. I could really love him…like you and Draco."

Well now I'm blushing.

"You think he loves me? Really?"

"Of course. It's so obvious."

"I love him too, Ginny. But I don't want to say it first, ya know?"

"Yeah."

"Oh! Well anyway, we're talking about you. (gasp) I just got the most brilliant idea ever. We can talk to Draco."

"Okay…" Ginny looks lost. I guess I'll have to explain.

"And Draco can do some recon work for us. Find out if Blaise likes you too."

"Really? Do you think he would?"

"Of course. I have my ways. (wink) Just…give me week, okay? By then I'm sure Draco will have something good. And I'll watch Blaise."

"How will that help?"

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. You learn to be really perceptive when you Pretend all the time."

"Oh…I see. Well, that's all I really wanted to talk about."

"Okay. You better get back to bed, and hurry. The professors are about 15 minutes from starting their next rounds."

She gave me a quick hug, and ran out of the room, whispering her thanks. YAY! I'm so happy for Ginny. I'm sure Blaise will like her too. I mean, how could he not? I skip up to Draco's room, and creep in. Silently getting on to his bed, I contemplated yelling into his ear, but decided to kiss him awake instead.

* * *

**Well? Yeah, I know, it took me forever. At least I feel like it took me forever to update. Sorry about that. Oh, and you get to find out how well Hermione's method to waking up Draco works in the next installment. Oh, and I'm listening to Maroon 5 right now. Just thought you'd like to know.**_Dizzy_


	16. UmmI forgot

Chapter 16: Umm…I forgot

Hermione snuggled right up next to Draco and gave him small butterfly kisses in quick secession. And then she was shocked, as she was pushed on her back and looked into Draco's smirking face.

"I was awake before you came in."

"Oh."

Draco chose not to reply and instead decided to kiss her. When he moved on to her neck, she interrupted him.

"Wait…Draco stop."

"What?"

"I came up here to ask you something."

"What?"

"I…um…I forgot."

"Well then…" Draco made to go back to her neck.

"No…it had something to do with Ginny and you."

"Me and Ginny?"

"Ginny and I…yeah, I was going to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well I don't know, I can't remember!"

"Okay…" He tried to go to her neck again. She gasped.

"Oh! I remember. Ginny – " She was cut off by Draco's lips.

"Tell me later."

He went back to kissing her. She was contemplating pushing him off her and telling him anyway, but just then he nibbled on her lower lip, and she decided it would be best if she just told him later.

The next morning Hermione woke up and tried to stretch. She found an obstacle. Draco's arm was draped over her arm and waist. She smiled and decided to sleep just a little longer. Snuggling in, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep again. When she woke up later, Draco wasn't in bed. Hermione took advantage of that fact and stretch, covering the entire bed. She pretended not to notice when Draco came in and kept stretching. Opening her eyes, she smiled at him. He stuck out his tongue at her and asked a question.

"Do you have any chocolate?"

"Yeah, let me pull some out of my back pocket."

He just smirked at her.

"Oh! I still have to tell you. Okay, get this – Ginny likes Blaise!"

"Blaise? My friend Blaise?"

"Yes! Wouldn't they just be so cute together?"

"Uh…"

"Right, anyway, do you know if he likes her?"

"No."

"Well…could you ask him?"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Guys don't just ask if they like some girl, Hermione."

"Oh, that's right. Ron and Harry did that all the time. Well…does he know about us?"

"Yeah. Told him a couple of days ago. He has yet to talk to me."

"What? He's not talking to you?"

"Hey, it's cool. If he doesn't like it, too bad for him."

Hermione let it drop.

Two days later, she stumbled upon the perfect opportunity. Blaise was sitting in the library, alone, during dinnertime. When she sat down, he didn't look up. He didn't acknowledge her either. Hermione gave into boredom and began tapping her nails on the table. Very annoying to anyone who isn't doing it. After a few minutes, he looked up at her.

"Do you need something?"

"Yes, actually."

"Too bad I don't care. Goodbye."

"Too bad I'm not leaving."

He glared. She stared back impassively.

"I'm not going to tell anyone."

"That's not why I'm here. Draco's quite faithful you won't tell anyone."

"Then kindly leave, I don't care what you have to say."

"Are you mad because my parents are muggles? Is that why you won't talk to him?"

"Look, I could care less about you. I'm mad because he lied to me."

"Have you thought about this rationally? How well do you think you would have taken two years ago? Or maybe even one?"

"I probably would have told his father, or my father. Or something. But that's not the point."

Hermione got this very determined look on her face, and she almost looked sort of cocky.

"That's exactly the point. He couldn't tell you back then. What would his father have done to him? Think about it. We both know it wouldn't be anything good. You're his best friend. You're the only person that he deemed worthy to tell. Don't waste that, please. I'm not asking you this as Granger, I'm asking you this as his girlfriend."

Hermione left. Hopefully he would talk to Draco before the week was up. Ginny was getting anxious, and Hermione didn't want to tell her about Draco's problems. After all, if he wanted her to know, he would have told her. That's the way it worked with them.

It was a Saturday night at dinnertime that she saw Blaise go sit next to Draco again. Hermione was happy the rest of dinner. On her way out of the hall, Hermione grabbed Ginny and pulled her aside.

"I've got good news. They talked about it, but He didn't give him a direct answer, so he's going to bring it up again, okay?"

"Alright."

Both Harry and Ron would wonder why Ginny was so happy when she walked into the common room after she had been almost sad at dinner.

Two days later found Draco and Blaise, sitting in the common room that he and Hermione shared. Blaise was reading and Draco was just finishing his essay for Snape. He leaned back on the couch, sighed, and began to speak in a casual voice.

"Weasley likes you."

"What?" Blaise was picturing Ron, and he shuddered.

"Ginny Weasley likes you. Hermione asked me to talk to you to find out if you liked her back."

"Oh."

"So…do you?"

"What?"

"Damn it! Stop reading and listen to me! Do you like Ginny?"

"Yeah. I could see us hanging out."

"Okay then. Hermione will be happy."

"Why's that?"

"She told me, "they would be just the cutest couple" and something else that I forget right now, but it doesn't matter."

"Uh huh."

"God damn it! Blaise either talk to me or read the stupid book."

"I'll have you know it's a very good book. It's all about Transfiguration, just fascinating."

Draco pretended to snore. He woke with a jolt when Blaise threw his quill at him.

"No need to be violent, Blaise. Well, Hermione should be here soon and she's bringing Ginny, so it's your choice if you wanna go or stay."

"I'll stay. Your common room is more quiet than mine."

"Right. Oh, here they come now."

Just then, you could hear Hermione's voice and Ginny replying.

"What book is that? You haven't hear a word I've said and I've had to save you twice from running into a wall?"

They entered the common room.

"Oh, it's this wonderful book about Transfiguration. It's simply fascinating, I can't put it down. And you've run into walls before, so it doesn't really matter, now does it?"

"That was in my second year, Gin! You're in your sixth, that's a major difference. (she caught sight of the boys) Oh, hello Draco, Blaise." Ginny's head snapped up. Draco said hey, and Blaise just nodded to her. Hermione dragged Ginny further into the room.

"Blaise, I don't believe you met Ginny. Ginny, Blaise Zambini."

"Hi, pleasure to meet you." Blaise stuck his hand out, and Ginny had to switch her book to her left hand.

"Yeah, same here." Blaise caught sight of the book.

"Transfiguration? I've just been reading the same book."

"Oh, really? What part are you in?"

"I just got to the part detailing Animagi."

"I'm just past that. Aren't the specifics just great?"

"Yeah. You wanna talk about it?"

"I'd love to!"

Hermione sat down next to Draco on the couch across from Ginny and Blaise. She leaned in.

"So, have you asked him about it?"

"Right before you came in."

"What did he say?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He motioned to the pair of them.

"Great! I'm glad they have something in common."

"Yep." Draco really could care less, and you could tell from his bland voice.

"Well, hey. Harry asked me to come by the common room today after lunch, so I'm gonna head over there. Alright?"

"Yeah. Just don't take to long, I can't stand Transfiguration!" He looked miserably at the two of them.

"Oh, I know! It's so boring, Potions is much better, even if it is with Snape."

"Hey! I like Snape."

"That's because he's not constantly taking off house points and such from you."

"Okay, so you have a point."

"That's right. I'm off. Bye." She gave him a quick kiss, then got up. As she walked past Ginny, she spoke.

"Gin, I'm going to see Harry, okay?"

Ginny just did the wave off thing with her hand, as she was listening intently to what Blaise was saying about his new theory. Hermione just smiled and left.

Bouncing into the common room, she immediately spotted Harry in his usual place. Ron was no where to be seen. She sat down.

"Hey, Hermione. How you've been?"

"Fine."

"Ron's serving detention."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Well, yeah, sort of."

"Why?"

"Because Ron and I get in a fight, and even though you know I'm in the right here, you still hang out with him way more. You haven't even said a whole paragraph's worth of words to me since Christmas break."

"Well, it's hard, okay! It's not my fault you two are always arguing!"

"And I didn't ask you to chose between us, did I? No, I didn't. I realized that Ron is your best friend and I wasn't even thinking about putting you on the spot like he did, but I thought I was your best friend too."

"You are."

"And yet this is the longest conversation we've had almost all year and we're talking about Ron, for goodness sakes!"

"Well…"

"Yeah…there's nothing you can say to that, is there? I thought this year was going to be great, and it's been good, sure, but we're supposed to be best friends. I just thought we'd be hanging out more than this."

"Well…you could apologize, even if you are right." He added hurriedly.

"No! I will not apologize and just let him have his way, Harry! I though you knew you me better than that."

"It was just a thought, I didn't think you would do it."

Silence.

"Well…Listen, I left Ginny in my common room, and I had better get back, I'm helping her with potions."

"Alright." He sighed. He had hoped it would go better than this.

"See you later Harry.

"Bye, Hermione."

She fumed on the inside. How dare he ask HER to apologize? I mean really, that was just not going to happen. Simply ridiculous. And really, she wasn't missing Harry that much. She had more fun with Ginny and Draco, and who knew? Maybe Blaise would be in there someday. For now, she would continue sitting with Ginny, continue ignoring Ron, and continue to laugh with Draco. Life was good for once. She felt happy, and that was a feeling she thought had left a long time ago. Now that it was here again, she wasn't about to let it go for a friendship that didn't even mean that much to Harry. Ginny was her best friend, and she was in love. Life was great.

How was that? I really like this chapter, and I do believe it's one of my longer ones. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, you're all fabulous. I like that word. However, I don't like the new setup when you log in. The old one was much better in my opinion. And does anyone know if it's Animangi, or Animanguses, or something? Cause I don't. Oh, and I went to see Mr. And Mrs. Smith today! Brad Pitt Rocks! Whoo Whoo! And I love Angelina too, so it's all good. Bye!

Dizzy 


	17. The Dreaded!

**Hiya Peeps! How ya been? I have a couple things to say. Upon checking my reviews, I was pleasantly surprised to find that ImagineThat has put me in the current contest she's running. You can go vote for this story, and nominate others, I suppose. I feel very honored that I was even put in the contest. So…moving on…I just have one more thing to say.**

**To LiOn3ss – I'm not sure. That's just the problem I'm facing. I meant for it to go this way, but it happened sooner than I expected, so now I'm at an in-between spot. It'll probably only be a few more chapters. –**

**Oh, and to TomboyishRandom - - I might've lied when I said there would be no more once I'm done with it. More and more lately, I've found myself considering the possibility of something after the end. I have it all planned out in my head, but I'm not sure if it'll be enough to create an actual storyline. I don't know, but I just wanted to alert you all to this fact, in case I do decided to do something. **

**Okay, I'm really done now. I promise. On to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 17: The dreaded!

Hermione didn't know what she wanted. Sure, she was fine right now, but they were graduating, in what, a month? Hermione didn't know what to do. She didn't know what she wanted to do. Well, that's not entirely true. She knew she wanted to still read constantly. She knew she wanted to travel the world. To see how other cultures live, the sights, the locals – both in the magical world and muggle. The problem was she didn't have a lot of money. So she needed a job. But she couldn't find a job that was right for her. She wanted to continue learning. Learning about the magical world she'd only been in for 7 years. Learning about different people's worlds. That's what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. Always learning something new and different. But, like she knew, she couldn't do that. That didn't happen in the real world. That wasn't real life. Wasn't her life anyway.

The bell rang. Hermione gathered her things. She would ask Draco later what the assignment was. She vowed to herself that she wouldn't daydream anymore during class. Especially not this close to the end of the year. She sighed. The dreaded! The dreaded end of the year. She didn't want it to end. Not now. Not while everything was so good. But people just kept on coming. 'What are you doing to do?' 'Do you have a job lined up? You just have to, you're so smart.' Blah, Blah, Blah. So what if she was smart? So what if she was getting owled by all these big companies asking her to come and work for them? Just because they wanted her didn't mean she wanted to work for them. They were all desk jobs. Research this or that. Not exactly what she wanted to do with the rest of her life.

It was a week later that Hermione started to worry. Not about the future, but Draco. He had been acting strange for a while, but now it was to a heightened state. And she was really starting to worry. What if he wanted to break up or something? She really hoped that wasn't it. The pressure was starting to get to her, and Draco seemed to blow her off every time she started to talk about after Hogwarts. She decided to confide in Ginny.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure." They were in the Gryffindor common room.

"Um…you want to go to the library and talk?"

"Okay…" Ginny got up and followed Hermione out of the room. The whole way to the library, she was casting Hermione odd glances here and there. They went to the very back of the library and sat down at a table.

"Ginny…ya know how you and Blaise are going out now?"

"Yeah…" Ginny still wasn't sure where this was going.

"If you asked him to do something, he would do it, right?"

"I suppose so, yeah."

"Could you do me a small favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Could you ask Blaise to talk to Draco?"

"I guess so. Why?"

"Because, he's been acting really, really strange. And I can't figure it out. Every time I ask him what's wrong, he says nothing. But every time I go to talk to him about jobs and stuff like that, he goes all…I don't know, just Blah! He obviously won't tell me, so maybe he'll tell Blaise."

"Hermione, I don't know. I can't just ask him to do that; Draco's his best friend. Blaise can't betray his trust like that, just like I wouldn't betray yours."

"Okay, fine. How about Blaise just talks to him, and he can just tell me if it's no big deal, or if I should be worried? What about that? He wouldn't have to tell me anything that Draco told him."

"I could ask. But I don't know if he'll agree to it. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just so worried, anything would be fine."

"Okay. Well, hey, get some sleep. You have terrible bags under your eyes."

"I'll try. Thanks Gin."

"It's no problem. Now, come on, let's go. I promise results in less than a week."

"Thank you so much Ginny, really. You have no idea how much this will help me."

"It's fine. Let's go."

They walked out of the library. Hermione's worry didn't leave her until the week was almost over. Because that's how long it took for Blaise to talk to Draco.

* * *

"So…how ya been, man?"

"Good. Okay…Horrible."

"Yeah. I kinda noticed. You look like shit."

"Gee, thanks Blaise, you're so kind."

"Hey, I'm honest. What's been eating at you man?"

"Just this thing I've been thinking about. It's kind of a big deal."

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking, I don't really want to work after school. Ya know? And I have more than enough money to just laze around."

"Is that all? You're worrying about not working?"

"No, that's not all of it."

"So…go on."

"Well, the thing is - you have to promise to tell no one – "

"Alright, I won't tell anyone. You have my word."

"Okay, the thing is, Hermione doesn't want to work either, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So, I was thinking of, well, here, look at this."

Blaise was shocked.

"What? Are you serious man?"

"Yeah. I told you it's a big thing."

"No wonder you're stressed."

"Tell me about it."

**

* * *

**

**HAHAHA! You all hate me now, don't you? I know, I did a horrible thing. And I'll probably pay for it in Karma, but it's worth it. I really am having a good laugh. I hate cliffys, but I love writing them. So, I'll be updating soon, I promise. I'm super physced cause RENO 911 is back, baby! Who else is happy? YAY! There was a lot of dialogue, wasn't there? See you on the flip side!**

_Dizzy_


	18. A very Big thing

**Hello my people. How have you all been? Still sleeping, I hope. Man! I got more than 15 reviews guessing that he was gonna propose. Did I lead up to that? Hmm…maybe a bit. But – I know some people will hate me for this, he's not going to – I've got something else planned. I have just one thing to say!**

**_I wish to congratulate WiccaWitch, as she was the only reviewer to come close to the truth! You should be proud, I was hoping no one would guess, but you did, so you have all my love. ;)_**

* * *

Chapter 18: A very Big thing

"Look, all I'm gonna say is that it's a big thing, but you shouldn't worry about it."

"So it is a big deal! I knew it! Oh, I wish he would talk to me about it."

"He's just nervous."

"Well, why? Is he gonna propose or something?" Hermione said it jokingly. After all, they hadn't even officially said they loved each other yet! Blaise answered seriously.

"No…but it's still a big thing. It really is massive."

"Oh poo. You're sure you won't tell me any more?"

"Positive. What are you doing with your lip?"

"It's the fat lip. You just turn your bottom lip out, like so, and you pout."

"It's not going to work on me."

"Well, phooey on you! It always worked with my dad."

"Right." He spoke sarcastically.

"Hey! It did! I know it may seem like I'm being super-nosey, but I'm worried about him. He'll hardly talk to me anymore."

"Just relax. Let him have his space. He'll tell you when he's ready."

Hermione just glared at him. Mad that he didn't tell her and almost relieved that he didn't because Draco would have been crushed had he ever found out. She stormed out of the library, a mass of moody emotions.

* * *

It was their last day of classes. Hermione was relieved to be done with all the homework, but she didn't want to leave Hogwarts. If she did, she'd have to deal with the real world. On top of all that, Draco was sick today and just stayed in his room, so she couldn't even steal glances at him in class. Even though she promised to herself that she would stop worrying so much about it all, she couldn't. Ron had tried to apologize to her the day before, and she rejected it. If it took him this long to get over it, then that was that. Hermione had long since moved on. She was done with that chapter of her life and wouldn't reopen it. On some deep level that she wouldn't acknowledge even existed, Ron had hurt her. She wasn't about to open herself up to more of it from him. There were two days before Graduation. It was Wednesday and they were leaving Hogwarts for good on Friday. She just needed a long, good soak in the tub. And then she would confront Draco about it all. She would even tell him about the Blaise thing, if necessary. She was tired of not knowing and being uncertain. Because being uncertain is _the_ worst thing to a Pretender. Once in the common room, she completely ignored Draco, who was lying on the couch. Stopping off at her room to drop her bag and get regular clothes, she then retired to the bathroom. She set everything up, lit all her candles, and turned the lights off. Half an hour later, Draco knocked on the door.

"Are you going to be out soon?"

"I don't know."

"Are you mad at me?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you are."

"You think right."

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Because you've been a complete ass for almost two whole weeks. Now go away, I'm trying to relax."

"Well…after you're done, could you come down to the common room?"

"Why? Are you going to tell me why you've been acting so strange?"

"No."

"Then why should I?" Hermione was getting frustrated.

"Just because. It'll be worth it, I promise."

She heaved a sigh. "Fine."

"Great."

She heard him move nimbly down the stairs. Well that went horrible, she though to herself. Then she set about planning exactly what she was going to say to him. Getting out, she dried her hair and got dressed in black comfy capris and a blue tee with elbow sleeves. Glancing at her hair, she decided to braid it into pigtails. They were big and loose and Hermione thought that if she had a baseball cap, she would really look like a tomboy. Then she scolded herself for getting distracted, and after cleaning up, she walked down into the common room. Only to stop short. Draco wasn't there. Nothing was there. The whole room was completely empty. And there were arrows on the floor.

"Damn it! I should've just made Blaise tell me what Draco said!" She kicked at the air. She took a second to calm herself. Then looked around the common room again. Only this time, she saw Draco.

"Hermione…"

"Yes."

"Would you care to explain that statement?"

"Not really, no."

"Please do so anyway." He was glaring at her. Damn her big mouth!

"I'd rather not."

"Tell me or Blaise will."

"Fine! But you have to understand, I was worried about you." He looked at her. She started again.

"Okay, I asked Ginny to ask Blaise to see if you would tell him what was going on with you. Blaise said it wasn't anything to worry about and he didn't tell me anything else."

"You…You tried to have my best friend **spy** on me?" He looked really angry.

"Only because you wouldn't talk to me!"

"And you were never going to tell me, were you?"

"I would have told you…eventually."

"I can't believe you! You, of all people, Hermione!"

"I wasn't trying to hurt you Draco, I wasn't trying to be nosy! I was just worried."

"Why?" He was moving closer now. That simple question made her so, so nervous.

"Why?" She repeated him to give herself more time.

"Why were you so damn worried that you tried to spy on me?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because!" She couldn't say it. She would get hurt if she said it.

"Fine." Draco walked out of the room, and it returned to normal. Hermione collasped onto the couch. The tears burst through and she cried. Really cried. The first real cry she had ever let herself have at Hogwarts. Once her sobs quieted somewhat, she spoke aloud to the empty room.

"Because I love you. Because I don't want to lose you."

* * *

She buried her head in the pillows, willing herself to stop crying. Half an hour later and several wet pillows, she managed to get down to hiccups. Hermione kept repeating it to herself, over and over in her head. That same determined and cocky look came onto her face, and she left the common room, not caring that it was too late. Not caring that someone could easily see her tear streaks. Her weakness. She passed the library and heard someone in there. Then she recognized the voice. It was Courtney Deltner. Hermione stunned her. Continuing on her way, she reached the Quidditch Pitch. When she saw Draco soaring above her, she felt like crying again. Draco noticed her, and came down a little bit, within hearing distance. He was obviously still mad. Hermione could feel the tears in her eyes start again.

"Because I love you! Because I didn't want to lose you!"

He landed.

"Because you're beautiful, you're precious, you're everything! Because I was afraid. Afraid that you weren't going to be there once we left. And I couldn't tell you. I wouldn't allow myself to tell you…"

"Because then it would be real, because then you could get hurt." He finished the sentence. He dropped his broom, running toward her. Draco caught her in hug, spinning her around. Kissing her ferociously. They broke apart for a breath.

"You're beautiful, you're precious, you're everything. I love you. And I'll always be there for you." He repeated her earlier words. They both heaved a sigh of relief. They weren't uncertain anymore. Now they knew for sure. Then they were kissing again. Once they broke apart again, Hermione began speaking.

"As happy as I would be if we continued down this road, I think we should stop."

"Why?" Draco was totally confused.

"Because I love you so much, and if we keep going, I won't be able to stop. I won't want to. And I don't want to go that far right now. Not on the Quidditch Pitch. And besides, you still haven't told me what had you so worked up. And I sorta left someone hanging in the library."

"And who would that be?" He thought she was joking.

"Courtney Deltner."

"You're serious?"

"Yes. I stunned her. Want to help me extract my revenge?"

"Hell yeah."

He grabbed his broom, and they headed for the library. Upon entering, Hermione found her just where she left her. She smiled wickedly. Courtney's eyes went wide when she saw Draco with Hermione. For a spilt second, she thought Draco would help her but then he kissed Hermione and asked.

"So, what are we gonna do to her?"

"Well, first, I think she needs a make-over. I don't like her hair do, do you?"

"Nope." He smirked at her.

* * *

That night was very long for Ms. Deltner. And after they were in the safety of their common room, Draco pulled Hermione close and whispered in her ear.

"You're incredibly sexy when you're being dark like that." Hermione chose to respond with a slight bite on his shoulder.

"Ya know, I think you'd like my bed. It's very comfortable."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Why don't we go see?"

"Good plan."

* * *

When Hermione went down to breakfast that morning, there was a group of students around a girl. They were asking her questions. Hermione went up to Harry and Ginny after putting on a puzzled face, and asked them about it.

"What's the big deal?"

"Hermione, it's great! You have to come see!" Ginny dragged her over to the crowd, yelling,

"Hermione's coming through folks, make room." Surprisingly, the people did part and some even started cheer her on. When they got to the middle, everyone got quiet. Hermione saw that Courtney was at the center, trying to get out.

"Well, say something Hermione. Ask her a question!" Everyone started laughing.

"Okay then…What are you doing here?"

She glared as she spoke. "I am very sorry about vandalizing Hermione Granger's bike, I really only did it because I was so jealous of her intelligence and beauty. I wish she would forgive me."

Hermione pretended to be shocked. "Who did this to you?" Courtney repeated the exact same thing.

"Hermione! Someone charmed her so that that's all she can say. No matter what you ask her! And they did quite a number on her hair, don't you think?"

Hermione was about to speak, but someone beat her to it.

"Ms. Deltner, what is the meaning of this?" It was Snape. Courtney looked glad to see him. She said it again.

"I asked you a question. Answer it!" Courtney only repeated it again. Snape turned on Hermione.

"What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything, sir. I came to breakfast this morning and found everyone like this."

"And do you have an alibi for the whole evening?" He sneered at her, thinking he got her. Oh, to punish the Head Girl!

"Actually yes, I do. Malfoy and myself got into an argument over house elves and we were up until nearly curfew. By then I was tired and frustrated so I took a bath. As far as I know, Malfoy stayed in the common room."

"And will Mr. Malfoy say the same thing?"

Hermione was once again interrupted. By Draco this time.

"Yes, I would. As much as I would love to see her held responsible for this, the stupid mud- uh – girl was arguing with me." Snape sneered at Hermione again. Then he ordered everyone to get in their seats and told Courtney to go see Professor Filtwick. Once back at the table, Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear.

"It was me. Draco helped." Ginny burst out laughing. Once she calmed down, she spoke.

"Did you ever find out what he was so stressed out about?" Hermione frowned.

"No. We..um, we got…distracted." She cast a sly glance at Ginny.

"WHAT! Did you…ya know?"

"NO! But we came so close, Ginny. I told him I wanted to wait." Ginny started laughing again, and when the conversation started up again, it was about Harry's job. Hermione carefully avoided the subject of her job. She was very relieved when breakfast was over and she retreated to her room, saying she needed to pack.

* * *

She really was in the middle of packing when Draco knocked on her door. She opened it and let him in, then continued to pack.

"Can you come down to the common room for a minute? I want to show you something."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." She finished taking all her clothes out of the closet and then walked down the stairs. Draco stood in front of the coffee table. She could see something on it, but when she tried to get a closer look, Draco shifted so she couldn't see it.

"What is that?"

"It's what I was so stressed about."

"Oh. Are you going to let me see it?"

"Don't give me an answer right away, okay? Just think about it for a minute."

"Okay, okay, just let me see it."

Draco stepped aside. Hermione gasped. There, sitting on the coffee table, was a little house. Like a dollhouse. She kneeled to get a better look. After she was done inspecting it, she stood up again.

"What is it?"

"It's an exact replica of our house." He stressed the word 'our'. It took a moment for Hermione to realize what he had just said. Then she gasped again.

"Really?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yeah. That's exactly what it looks like. Inside and out."

Instead of saying anything, she hugged him. Kissed him and hugged him again. Then she noticed a problem.

**

* * *

**

**Yes, that's right. I'm going to leave it at that. It's not that big of a cliffy, and I seriously think no one will guess what she's going to say is a problem. I hope you're not too upset he didn't propose. But the story isn't over yet. Stay tuned for more on this important subject. This is Sarah, signing out for Dizzy Dawn news, goodbye to all! Lol**

_Dizzy_


	19. The Problem

**Hey. Okay, due to a...um…touchy…review, I've decided to elaborate on Lucius Malfoy and that whole little issue. This person, WA, as they call themselves, mentioned the fact that news of Draco's disappearance never went to press, and the fact that Lucius never did anything about his money. I would like to say that I really don't think Lucius Malfoy is the type of guy who wants his personal matters in the papers. Of course he would keep it hush-hush that Draco ran away, it's the only logical thing that Lucius would do. About the fact that he never did anything about his money, all I can say is this. Did you honestly think the elder Malfoy kept his entire fortune in one place? I think not. The dark wizard that Lucius is, I'm sure he had his ways of keeping his money safe, even outside Gringott's. What was he supposed to do? Draco is his son, and I'm certain he wouldn't report him for theft. Somebody would be sure to get information like that. And that take us back to his love of privacy concerning family matters. Let's just say, the Ministry had some…specialty people come in, and they had him taken care of silently. Everybody thinks he's still at large, except those close to him and company. And anyway, this is my story. I'm sorry you think it's confusing, and I had always planned on going back and editing it after I realized my mistake. I just didn't want to do it while the story isn't finished. Maybe after I edit, it won't be so "extremely disconnected". **

**So, anyway, now that that's all wrapped up, I'd like to thank all my WONDERFUL reviewers and their FANTASTIC reviews. I love you all!**

* * *

Chapter 19: The Problem

"What?" He pulled away, looking at her strangely.

"There's a problem. I know you Draco; you're not one to do things only halfway. And you said this house is an exact replica, right?"

"Right." Draco was now grinning at her. He knew she would pick it up.

"Well, I think it's quite obvious that there's no furniture, or anything for that matter, in the house. And I classify that as a problem."

"I knew you'd get it. That's part of it."

"Well, what's the other part of it? I want to know."

"Well, you don't really want to work, right?"

"Right." Hermione was confused now.

"And you want to travel the world, right?"

"Of course Draco, you already know all this. What's the point?" Hermione wasn't getting it.

"So…I was thinking that on our way to the house, we could stop by some places and pick up some stuff. I was thinking of stopping by Paris, maybe India, China, Mexico, ya know, whatever." He smirked at her.

"Oh Draco, really?" Her voice was breathless, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, really." Hermione threw herself at him again.

"I love you so much." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you more." He whispered and proceeded to spin her around, kissing her sporadically.

* * *

They graduated the next morning, Hermione at the top of her class (only natural) and Draco coming in second. Dumbledore gave them the afternoon to relax before they left that night for the last time. It wasn't so relaxing for Ginny Weasley or Blaise Zabini though. They were in the library, trying to spend some time together before they left for home, when they were both summoned to the Headmaster's office. Both were confused. Once they got there, however, it all became so clear. Draco was wearing black dress pants and a Slytherin green button up shirt, while Hermione was in a white sundress, her hair pulled up prettily. Both were shocked.

"Ah, Mr. Zabini and Ms. Weasley, thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Hermione, is this…is this what I think it is?"

"Yes. Ginny, would you be my Maid of Honor?"

"Of course! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was really a spur of the moment thing, Gin. It's so exciting. Draco had a house built for us, and we're going to travel the world, looking for things to fill up our huge home. We're going everywhere. I'm so happy, Ginny!" Ginny hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you!" Ginny simple gushed with happiness for her friend. Dumbledore kindly got their attention.

"I must admit, I was shocked when Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger wanted me to marry them, but I agreed all the same. Even I did not know about this." His eyes were twinkling with surprise and delight. "It isn't often I get a surprise like this."

Blaise, of course, was Draco's best man. Ginny and him also acted as the two needed witnesses. Draco and Hermione were married that afternoon, in Dumbledore's office surrounded by people they trusted the most. (Dumbledore swore not to tell anyone.)

* * *

It was almost time. The train was leaving in an hour. And Hermione was just finishing her letters. She and Draco had decided to just leave a bit earlier than everyone else. Their first stop was Italy. Then China. Then Indonesia. Then Japan. Then India. Then Australia. The list when on and on. Hermione was getting what she wanted. She and Draco were married, and she finally felt ready. For the first time in her life, she was certain of everything. She and Draco were in love, they were going to travel the world, and they had a home to go to when they were done. She didn't have to deal with everyone else and their expectations. No one knew they were even leaving except Ginny and Blaise. And even they didn't know where they were headed.

Hermione met Draco in the common room. Together they shrunk their stuff and cast a spell to make them light. Hermione put hers in her messenger bag, and Draco put his in his pockets. At the door, they went their separate ways. Draco to the pitch, and Hermione to the entrance hall. After locating Harry and Ron, she gave them their letters, and said that she wouldn't be taking the train. She asked them to tell Ginny she would write after a while. Then she quickly left for the owlery. She sent out three different owls. One for her Mother, one for her Father, and one for Beth. She smirked triumphantly when the owls took off, just thinking to herself. They were no longer a part of her life. She was about to start a whole new chapter. A happy one. Hermione had a true smile on her face when she reached the Quidditch Pitch, and it only widened when she saw what Draco was holding for her.

"You bought me a Firebolt?"

"Well of course. I couldn't have you riding mine all the time, now could I?" He smirked at her.

"Oh, right. Cause I'm just so heavy, I don't how we would've been able to lift off the ground."

"Damn straight. Now, let's go. We don't want to miss our reservations at the hotel. And we've got a long way to fly." He tossed the broom to her, quickly kissed her, and kicked off.

"Alright, just let him adjust my bag." A second later, she was off the ground, and yelling.

"Bet you I can beat you to the end of Hogwart's grounds!" She took off. Draco sped after her.

"You cheater! I'll get you!"

When Draco caught up to her, she was hovering quietly. She smiled at him.

"I win."

"Damn, woman. You should have been on your team. You would have never lost." She didn't answer him.

"Well, lets go. Like you said, we've got a long way to go." He smiled at her and pulled up beside her.

"Shall we go then, Mrs. Malfoy?" She giggled.

"Yes, we shall Mr. Malfoy."

And they took off, headed for a very expensive hotel in Rome, Italy. And what was sure to be a…eventful night.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter. Wonderful, wasn't it? I know, it was horrible of me to just spring their marriage on you, but I wanted it to be unexpected and to happen before they left. Next chapter is all about the letters. Hope you like it. They are going to be very interesting, I think. Hopefully you will too. See you all soon.**_Dizzy_


	20. What does yours say?

**Howdy y'all! I had so many great reviews, THANK YOU so much. I'm glad to know my stories occupy insomniacs. After I read them all, I did my little "Happy Dance". It's cute. Oh, and Draco did purpose, but I just didn't show that part. Part of the whole surprise thing, ya know. Oh, and anyone can use the surprise wedding thing, I'm glad to be inspiration! I'm keeping this short due to my extremely long author's note last chapter. So, on to the Story!**

* * *

Chapter 20: What does yours say?

Harry and Ron quietly went into the compartment. Then they stared at the letters for a minute. Harry was the first to speak.

"So…should we read them?"

"Well…you don't think she'd curse them, do you?"

"I'd hope not. Do…Nah, she wouldn't do that." They sat there for another minute.

"Well, aren't you gonna open it?" Harry motioned towards Ron's letter.

"Why do I have to? You do it, after all, you faced off with…V-Voldemort."

"Oh come on Ron! Fine, I'll open it first."

Harry looked at the letter for a second more and then slowly opened the envelope. After glancing at Ron, he began to read the letter. After a minute or so, Ron opened his letter and began to read also.

* * *

Harry, 

Hey. I'll bet you're wondering why I'm not on the train, sitting next to you right now. Am I right? I guess I'll never know, will I? I suppose I'll get straight to the point. Procrastination only works for so long. First of all, I want to say, do not blame anything on yourself. Ever. You had nothing to do with my decisions. For you see, I've left. I'm going to travel the world with the man I love. But I'll get to that. Harry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I always kept you at such a distance. Though you never knew it, it was always there. There's a part of me that I never showed you. A part of me you'll never know. But there's nothing I can do about it now. I want you to know, I always considered telling you. But after the fight with Ron, I realized that I wasn't nearly attached to you as I thought. I mean, I followed you to places where there was sure to be danger, and you couldn't even tear yourself away from Ron to talk to me for more than a few minutes. That hurt more than I thought it would. So know I get to that part about me traveling and everything. Well, I'm married now. I'm going to travel the world, and I don't know if I'll ever be coming back to England. I won't tell you who it is I've married for the fact that you won't like it. I'll be in touch.

Hermione

* * *

Harry looked at Ron, only to find Ron looking at him. At the same time, they said. 

"What does yours say?" They both chuckled to themselves a bit. But it was a sad chuckle. They traded. Harry sat back and started to read Ron's letter. He abstractly noticed that it was shorter than his was.

* * *

Ron,

Hey. There's so much I could say to you right now. So much I want to say. But I won't. I'm gonna keep it short. Ron, we always fought. I really wasn't surprised when you asked me out. I just never did anything about it, because we were friends. And I'm sorry to admit you were right when you thought there was another guy. I wasn't going out with anyone, but I had already given my heart to someone. But Ron, you have to understand, it hurt me so much when you insulted my pride and integrity like that. I realize that I hurt you when I said no, but Ron, I couldn't go out with you. It wouldn't have been real. And at that point in my life, I needed a relationship where I could be real. And that was never going to happen with you. I can't say anything else to you without going on and on, so I'll stop right here. I'll be in touch.

Hermione

* * *

Harry just stared at Ron. What was this all about?

"Ron…"

"Your letter was longer."

"Ron, I really don't think that's impor-"

"She liked you better. I can't believe this."

"Ron, look –"

"Harry, stop. I just…I'm going for a walk."

Ron got up and left the compartment, flinging Harry's letter down on the seat as he walked by. Harry folded up Ron's letter and set it on his seat, picking up his own. He folded it, put it back in the envelope, and put it in his pocket. Then leaned back onto the seat, sighing. As much as he wanted to, he just couldn't be mad at her. He did wonder, though, who it was she'd married. And then his mind was drifting, and with the train's constant movement, he found it hard to stay awake.

* * *

The Granger's were not in a pleasant mood when they came home that evening. (They had been released from Hogwarts near Easter.) They had spent two hours at the train station, looking for Hermione, and she never showed. Needless to say, matters did not improve when they came home to find Beth passed out on the kitchen floor. They were sitting in the living room, talking, when the owls arrived.

"Honestly, this is so irresponsible of her! If I didn't know better, I'd say she's finally taking after Beth!"

"Now don't get all worked up. I'm sure Hermione has a perfectly good reason why she wasn't on the train." Just then the owls flew in the open window. "Look, right there. It just took a while for them to find us. I'm sure there's a logical reason, and Hermione will be home soon."

Mr. Granger took his letter, handed his wife's to her, and put Beth's letter on the counter for her to find tomorrow. The owls flew away, and they both sat down once again. As he began to read, his self-confident smile faded away until he was frowning. Glancing up at his wife, he realized she was crying.

* * *

Daddy,

Hey. I'm sorry, but I don't have a logical explanation for why I'm not home right now and why I wasn't on the train. I'm married now. I've found the love of my life, and we're going to travel. I'm sure you don't know why I left, so I'll tell you. You never were to keen to find out what was going on. Daddy, I was so sad. The rational side of my brain tells me not to blame you, but I can't help but want to. Mom always told me to be a good little girl, and I was. I was the good child. Every night my head told me you loved me, but my heart didn't know. I never felt loved. Well, now I do. And it doesn't have anything to do with you. You always just stood to the side, let Mom take control, but she couldn't handle it, so I was screwed. Daddy, I'll always love you, but right now I'm mad. And hurt. And I won't be coming back for a very long time. Don't worry about me, the man I've married is a good one, and he can take care of me. He can love me.

Hermione

* * *

Mr. Granger went over to his wife, slowly taking the letter away from her. He set it on the coffeetable and held her as she cried.

* * *

Mom,

There are so many things I want to say to you. So many things that you wouldn't hear when I was here. I'm gone. And I won't be coming back for a long time. I could never understand you, mom. I could never see your logic. I was good child. I got the good grades. I was well behaved. I didn't drink. I didn't do any drugs. I never slept around. I tried so hard to be your perfect little daughter. Yet no matter how good my grades were, no matter how hard I tried, I could never be what you wanted. Because you wanted Beth. You tried so hard to change her, mom, and you never realized that she wouldn't change if she didn't want to. And while you tried to change her, I grew up. I became a woman, right in front of your blind eyes. And all you ever gave me was more responsibility. And soon I realized that I could never be enough for you. But that didn't matter, because I was enough for myself. And that's all that really matters. When you couldn't be there for me, I was there for myself. When you weren't strong for me, I was strong for myself. The part that hurts me the most is the fact that I shouldn't have be strong for myself. The sad part is that I shouldn't have to be the one that tells myself that I'm good enough. You should be able to love me just the way I am. You should have been able to tell me that I was good enough. But you couldn't. Or wouldn't. I'll never know. And frankly, I don't want to. I don't care what you have to say anymore. I even wrote a poem for you one day, a long time ago. At the time, I never thought you'd be reading it, but I want you to now.

**I'm Not Sorry**

I can't be Perfect;  
No one can,  
So why do you push me?

I can't be Perfect  
And I'm not sorry.

I won't be sorry  
For the unachievable.

Yet you try so hard…  
Don't you see?  
I'm not sorry…  
For being ME.

I'm not Perfect,  
And I won't try.

When will I be enough?  
When does Perfection end?

You should be the sorry one;  
Not me.

**Hermione**

* * *

That night, Mrs. Granger fell asleep curled in her husband's arms, thinking to herself. "What have I done?"

* * *

The next day, late afternoon, Beth stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. Thankfully, her parents had left the blinds closed. After all, that sunlight would've just been too much. She was halfway through her sandwich when she saw the letter addressed to her on the counter. She smirked to herself when she realized it was from Hermione. She began to read it aloud to the empty house in an amused voice.

* * *

Beth,

I hope you actually read this, but if not, I wouldn't be surprised. You can be bitch like that, ya know? Well, no I guess you wouldn't since you spent you whole life saying that I was the bitch. But this isn't what I wanted to write about. I just wanted to let you know I blame you. It was because of you that I never let anyone in. It was because of you, that I never let anyone get close to me. I was never good enough for your respect. And as soon as I realized that, life got a lot better for me. You see, Beth, I didn't always hate you. In fact, I used to adore you. I used to do anything for you. And that was before I realized that you never wanted a sister, you wanted a slave. You never wanted someone to laugh with; you wanted someone you could boss around. You'll never know how much it hurt me to realize that. But once I did, I didn't care about you anymore. Because I also realized that I was so much better than you will ever be. So, I just want to say, Karma's a bitch. You should get along great when it finally comes around.

FUCK YOU!

Hermione

* * *

Beth threw the letter away and went back to her sandwich.

* * *

**Well? How were the letters? I would like to say, the poem is mine – I wrote it. If anyone wants to use it, or something like that, you can, and I'll just be happy if you put my name under it. Next chapter is the last chapter. Yes, that's right, the end is nearly here. I'll see you all soon.**

_Sarah_


	21. Everything's Right

**Hilo! I'm like, super tired today. I couldn't get to sleep till nearly 5 last night, for like, no apparent reason. I just love those nights, don't you? (note the sarcasm) Huh. Wow. This is the last chapter. I almost can't believe it. Ya know, I was really surprised at how many people said they related. I would have never of dreamed that people would like it so much. I'm so, so, so, so, so SORRY for taking so, so, so, so, so LONG to update. I think I was in denial and just didn't want it to end. Well, I think I've gone on long enough, right? And now it's my pleasure to introduce you to the last chapter of the story.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Everything's Right 

Hermione felt at peace with the world. She and Draco saw all the sights and met the people. They spent about two weeks in each country. Hermione and Draco regularly wrote Blaise and Ginny (who are still together) about their travels and adventures. Every month or so, Hermione would send Harry a short letter too, though never telling him anything of real importance. Hermione was practically collecting books and furniture (for the house.) Both her and Draco loved to learn all the little weird oddities of the countries and it's people.

However, Hermione was starting to feel tired. So was Draco. They just wanted to rest for a little while, then continue on. Traveling can be quite tiring, and the thought of a home with a sure to be comfortable bed was enough to make them want to take a break. So, Hermione addressed the issue in her letter to Ginny.

* * *

Gin, 

Hey girl! How've you been? And what about Blaise? Are you excited about your seventh year? No doubt you'll have loads of fun. You're still at the Burrow, right? Well, India's been fabulous. I've gotten myself a Sari, the traditional dress for women here. And they make the most beautiful scarves here, too. I've gotten you a wonderful blue silk scarf that'll go perfectly with your eyes. Gin, they have the best colors here, I've never seen them elsewhere. I can't wait to give it to you. Draco and I have decided to come home for a while. We should arrive about two weeks before you leave for Hogwarts. I'll have to show you the house and everything once I get it organized. Tell Harry I said hi, but don't tell him I'm coming home. I want to surprise him with a visit. I'll see you soon Ginny!

Love, Hermione

* * *

Hermione sent the letter out the window and heard the shower start. Hmm…come to think of it, she needed a shower. And they could share, couldn't they? Of course they could.

* * *

Ginny was bouncing anxiously around the living room of the Burrow. Hermione was going to be there any minute to pick her up. Draco was already at Blaise's house, and the girls would meet them there. She couldn't wait! She heard the noise of the car before Hermione even shut off the engine and was out the door, flinging herself into Hermione's arms with a bone-crushing hug. 

"Oh, Hermione! I missed you so much, I'm so glad you guys decided to take a little break and visit!"

"Well, I couldn't very well let my best friend go off to her seventh year without coming to see her, now could I? Oh Gin, I've missed you too!" They hugged again.

"So, when do I get to see this house of yours?"

"Right after we leave Blaise's. Unless of course you decide to stay the night or something…"

"Hermione! Come on, let's go. I'm simply dying to see Blaise and Draco and your house."

"Alright, alright already! Let's go then."

They climbed into the black Mini Cooper and drove off. Between Ginny's summer and Hermione's adventures, the hour and a half ride seemed like fifteen minutes to the girls. But alas, by the time they arrived at Blaise's house, they were starving. Honestly, have you ever seen two adult starving girls? It's scary, let me tell you. So, they had a massive lunch while they talked about everything under the sun. And the moon. And the stars. And basically the whole Milky Way. They probably could have gone on about all the other galaxies too, except for the fact that Ginny nearly fell asleep curled up with Blaise on the couch. And so they regretfully parted, promising to get together in two day's time. Hermione drove to their house, promising to show Ginny the whole thing tomorrow when she was actually conscious. After leading her to the guest bedroom, (composed of furniture and art from Japan) Hermione made her way to the master bedroom that she shared with…you guessed it! Draco.

* * *

The tour and questions from Ginny took up the whole morning, and so, after a quick lunch, they decided (well, Hermione really decided. The other two had no choice but to go along.) to visit Harry. So, Hermione sent Ginny to apparate quickly and ask if it was okay to bring a couple of friends over. She came back positive and they all piled into the car again and left for Harry's place. Once in the driveway, Hermione sat for a few minutes. 

"Are you sure you want him to know?" Draco. Ugh, he could be so sweet sometimes!

"Yes. Remember, I'm trying to quit. WE'RE trying to quit. And after you, Ginny, and Blaise, Harry is my closest friend."

"Okay, okay. I'm just making sure." He smiled his most brilliant smile at her, and she just smiled back.

"Alright. Ginny's gonna knock on the door, then I'm gonna pop out from behind her, and then you just sit her and wait till I come and get you, alright?"

"No it's not alright. I was planning on bursting in his house and breaking out in song. How dare you ruin that for me!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Maybe next time, okay?" She smiled that sickeningly sweet smile again and he just smirked back.

"Okay, not to interrupt your little sarcastic moment…thingy, but we've been sitting the driveway for the past ten minutes and it's sorta strange that we're not getting out of the car."

"Your completely right Gin. Draco, just remember, stay here till I come and get you."

"Got it."

"Okay."

Hermione and Ginny got out of the car, Ginny ringing the doorbell. Harry answered almost immediately. He was out of breath and upon glancing in, Hermione saw that he must have just been 'tidying up'. I use that term loosely, just to let you know.

"Hey Gin. It's been forever, how ya been? You wanna come in?" Ginny stepped in, leaving Hermione on his front porch. He gaped at her.

"He…Hermione?"

"What? I don't even get a hug?"

"Of course you do! You just look so different." He hugged her, relishing in the fact that she still hugged the same. He stepped back to look at her. Hermione had grown an inch or two since he had last seen her. She didn't get her perm redone when it finally wore out this time, so her hair was smooth and straight, it not a bit on the thick side. She had more freckles than he remembered, and he assumed that it was because of the sun. He invited her in. After about ten or fifteen minutes, Harry just had to ask.

"So, Hermione, who's the lucky guy?" She put her butterbeer down.

"Um, actually, you know him."

"Really? I've been dying to know, ever since you wrote that letter."

"Well, yes, about that. I didn't really want to tell you then. You don't like him."

"What are you talking about? How could I not? After all, if he was good enough to win you over from right beneath my nose, he must be pretty damn good."

"Well, actually, he's sitting in the car right now."

"You left him in the car?" Harry couldn't believe it.

"Yes, but that's not the issue. I know he won't say anything, but I want you to promise you won't say anything either. He's the most important person in my life, and I love him. Alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, come on. Who is it?"

"Alright, I'll go get him." Hermione stood up and went out the door. The second it shut, Ginny was going a mile a minute about all his wonderful character traits. Hermione came back momentarily, forcing Ginny to stop her little triad about him. Hermione just stood in the door, her arm linked to Draco's. But Harry couldn't see that it was Draco yet.

"Harry, now remember, you promised."

"Okay, I got it Hermione. Jeez, you're acting like you married the spawn of Satan."

"Well...(Hermione yanked Draco into the house) Ta Da. Harry Potter, meet my husband, Draco Malfoy."

The house went into shocked silence. Ginny was biting her lip in anxiousness, Harry seemed frozen on the spot, Hermione was looking everywhere but Harry, and it was finally Draco who broke the silence.

"Hey Potter. Long time no see." This seemed to break Harry out of his shocked-ness. His eyes flew straight toward Hermione's.

"No…it can't be. You didn't marry HIM."

"Excuse me, but that HIM is right here." Draco didn't like to be ignored. I think we all know that about him.

"Hermione…how did this happen? How could you marry Draco Malfoy?"

"Because I loved him. I've loved him for so long Harry, you have no idea. From the first time I saw him, I just couldn't get him out of my head. Even before I made friends with you and Ron. It was all just…Pretending. And I'm sorry for never telling you, really, I am. But Harry, I was real with him when I couldn't be real with any one else." She waited with baited breath for Harry's response. He spoke after a slight hesitation.

"Huh. "It wouldn't have been real. And at that point in my life, I needed a relationship where I could be real." Wow. You were talking about him." Harry seemed truly amazed. Draco took this as his cue to talk.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I take care of her. We've got a house, you know. And we've been traveling all over the place. Hell, I waited till we go married to shag her senseless! (he got serious here) I know how special she is, I'm not gonna screw it up, Potter." Harry turned his attention to him.

"Yeah, I guess you're not, are you?"

All was silent. Until Ginny got the bright idea to go have drinks. Hermione, Draco, and Harry all readily agreed. And so, a great friendship started over three glasses of Firewhiskey (Hermione had butterbeer, as she was the designated driver. Always drink responsibly!). It's amazing how alcohol can loosen people up. Not too much later, Ginny called Blaise, who arrived to find Harry and Draco pretending to be boxers. All they really did was that nose thing that boxers always do and had their fists up by their faces. And better yet, they were back to back. As Hermione sat and watched them fight their imaginary opponents, and saw Ginny and Blaise grinning at each other foolishly, she knew all was right with the world for once. Everything was right. And that's when she jumped up from the stool and rounded everyone up to play some pool. After all, it wasn't every night she'd be able to beat the whole lot of them. She grinned evilly as Harry missed the ball completely and started laughing. She was winning and everything was right. She decided that maybe the world could wait just a bit longer for her. Right now she was here, and she was being real.

And that was enough for her.

**

* * *

**

**Well? How was the last chapter? I bet none of y'all thought I was gonna bring back Harry, did you? I hope not, cause I like surprising you guys. I'm gonna miss it. Really, I am. And I want to say, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, and THANK YOU to all of my reviewers. I love you all so much. I'm so glad you think my stories are original and well written. You really have no idea what it feels like to see those things when I read them. I just get all fluttery and happy, and it just makes me want to burst out with giggles. So THANK YOU for all of your encouragement and thoughtfulness. I've decided there will be no sequel. I'm happy leaving it here. But, to give you hope, I have yet more story ideas! I won't be writing any more until I read the sixth book though. I don't want to start another story cause I don't want to be writing it when the book comes out. Who knows? Maybe you'll see another one-shot or two from me before then. Once again, THANK YOU, and goodnight. Really, it's like 2:14 in the morning right now and I'm writing this. Insomnia is fun! (sarcasm, yet again. Isn't it great? I love it!)**

**DizzyDawn007**

**AKA**

**Sarah**


End file.
